Strawberry Character
by Lynccari
Summary: Bakumi, also known as K, is the one who takes care of children in Wammy's House. In order to avenge the dead of her most loved "child", Beyond Birthday, K has to help L in Kira case. After all is more easy than it sound like. Because L was the boy who she was actually fall in love...
1. Prog-Strawberry Character

**Strawberry Character**

"GOODDAAMMIT! This is not of Planet of the Apes! If YOU come here, we will kill you! It is war now!"

All the children went around quiet (except for those who had a natural ability to shut their mouth, they were quiet although would obviously), up to the houses ancient computer, and one of the county of pedophilia, which it had captured hole thing. For that guy, it did not get longer than a few seconds to leave the memory and delete hacker program, when I mentioned that will I know where he lives. I have a heck of a hacker, if it goes. (I hacked into the White House security system in five minutes and the sting of the place to shit, but more about that sometimes. Even I was brought in because of Wammy's House). I looked at the children, which I supposed to entertain. Bullshit - they are not afraid of me, thought I was a stranger, or hated me.

"What you think you are? Elisabeth Tren?" A voice that I heard came somewhere from back. "Skirt once a week and you would not be all bad, Bakumi. You'd look at least a woman, and not some kind of cross- dresser. "

Hell of a scene was totally laughed. Cursor up to my face beautiful, boy, girl impressive, which referred to the resident that he would become a washable Goth, if I could have given him an electric shocks. I've always been of the opinion that the only function of Mellon's the whole damn place was a show girl and eat a kilograms of chocolate. I knew the way as soon as I saw Mello's eyes and corn -colored bob cut , I knew that we would be friends of the heart . And so it went - we had until the end of the love hate relationship with each other. Often, it went so I bought him a hell of expensive chocolates, if I wanted to even look at him. Corruption, dear people .

"Fuck the puppy a long piece of shit." I said the arrogant brat. He just smiled and walked away, and was about to, I yelled his full name with my throat straight. He made me always mad. Mello was hindered by excessive narcissist's fault, but the kid to kid. At least it was easier to watch Near. He was only asked a few things and left him alone, all of their toys. I thought back then that if I had any children, I would brain wash all of them directly to Near's replicas. (Near, Mello and Matt - at least it was easy to think of those three presents with, if nothing else). I watched one little girl, who had asked me to come help. He had red hair and wore a skirt typically (the devil's sake!), and collared shirt. A little school girl.

"Sherry , the machine is idle. "

I went to my room in silence. Only their own, heavy footsteps broke it. I was anxious, when the officer could not come to any kind of sound, but soon the rumor mill was grinding . I do not care what they said about me. I knew myself that it was all bullshit. I came into the house to stay there, just like any other . Dot, dot, dot, damn it. Like us there was no room in the world.

While the peanuts were sleeping alone in a room, I had to be alone. My room was by no means big, but even dearer. Posters filled the entire space, and the room looked very day - cleaning day - up to a young woman by room. And I was only 23. On rare occasions, I had to follow, such as Matt playing my games, but even that was pretty rare. He did not have much else in life than to make more level to his Pikachu, but each man, each fun. Besides, I simply did not want to let anyone to my Assembly Hall. Not my posters and the full book on the shelves equipped Assembly Hall, fucking hell! After Beyond, I decided that no kid is left for the night in my room when I'm there. Beyond was a really cute little boy (and she grew up into a handsome young man), but as a perverse bent corkscrew. When you let him sleep in my room for the night, he tried to strangle me before which was told in my arms, that he loves me. Fortunately, L taught me capoeira. But it did not eliminate the guilt that I could not stop B from killing people in Los Angeles. I still do not understand what drove him to it. I loved them as my own children, that they like me or not. For some reason, I loved B a lot more than anyone else. I was a real mother hen - while the truth came (narcissistic) the child's mouth.

I reached for my bag from the cabinet, which was Girugamesh poster. It was a poster for quite a few frustrations discharge of darts and dart trace the singer's eye firmly. Become locker inside the bag was the Nightmare Before Chris mash quality. They are the only films that I have had a look at the boys with me. " Fuck, shit , " Mello had said to me a say in , but I told him to shut the fuck up and take a look at the end of the film . After the film, he went out of my room, such as Near , but Matt asked if he could play something on the console. Last but not least , and while I was packing my clothes , I myself agree with the Corn on the cob – skirt will make a woman out of me . Welcome to punk woman's life. I use pants in every opportunity and regardless of the situation. I also always, especially underwear department, the C cup also makes the woman. Now consider how many people would laugh at seeing the my A- sized Bakuman bra ? I packed they too, even if I could get some type of x-ray vision with a good laugh. Anyway, if someone would see me naked. It was not just the probability of non-existent for the type, but it could always be prepared. In particular, if Mr. Stalker putting cameras around the work we order. Yeah, the probability was as good as to refrain from amishin contraceptive methods. I also said that my love for the staple jeweler was much greater than my interest in men. One closet was full of the beauty shine. I packed them with me.

Phone voice pulled me back to normal life. I also said that your taste in music was not very feminine. Fucking fuck, if BVB is not valid to anyone, so do not then. I decided to answer the phone. It came directly from the FBI.

"K on phone. Huh? What do you mean dead? Do not talk Shit - Aha. Aha. Yeah, I'm comming. "

Switch a call and I'd be happy to throw it to the wall. It would have been nice if I had paid the thing out under tons of dollars. My chest hurt. I was pissed. First, a puppy, which I sometimes take care of, the freedom of , then his mind and now even the spirit. Even less pisses me off and makes me sick. L had ever shown me pictures of his of his cell (I admit , I wanted to talk about for Beyond) , but when I saw the live video image , I began to feel sick . It was talking and I felt sorry even more, even though he barely missed me at all.

I packed the rest of the shit in a hurry. I would not be wondering if I had found someone around my own clothes for my boys out. Near's clothes were too small, too big Mello , Matt's too shit -looking . And I'd get angry phone calls corn on the cob and maybe a new generation of King Nerdiltä . But I was prepared for it. The truck fund and complete road kill – plan. I just needed someone to sign a genius, that it works.

I called my assistant when I got into a taxi . I told him to order flight tickets L.A.. Even better to that flight which leaves in less than three hours. And he did it. Walter is the best, my first thought was to hear these news.

That's disgusting.

That was my first thought when I saw B's prison sell. Dude ate his own flesh arms and legs, like as the protest - it was all over SELL - and all claimed that she bled to death. My instincts said to the other. B's body was still there to taken away when they stop the body drivers. Beyond was packed with screaming colored plastic, which suited to him, because she loved as a little boy girls' comics. The irony, but we all Wammy's 's House, had special preferences. It was occupational disease.

My hands shook as Parkinson's disease patients, when I opened the body bag's zipper. It was a dark blue. My guess was a perfectly right. Beyond was bitten his hands, so that would have bled to death . Damn, I could see his insides of blood vessels. I felt sick . But, drew my attention to the foam, which was a dried-up B's corner of mouth. I looked around for signs of the needle. To no avail. Damn.

Then I remembered one incident in which I had spoken of L with. That someone hit man named Kira would kill criminals all over the world. We both know - I and L - that he would only need a name and a face to kill, cause of death as a heart attack, but we do not know how he does it . If my old friend is to be believed , then Kira would be in Japan, where he raped my country a criminal offense and that he would be a high school student. Bullshit. if people would have the potential to kill between classes , so I would have done the whole thing , and acquired a hell of a reputation. and guess what Beyond the face foams are referred to ? A heart attack. Hell of a way to die . (My biological brother is a surgeon . Yes, we recognize the two infarction). Whether I, took my phone , and I do not listen to anyone in of the state .

" L. BB down . Kira. Cut on. "

TBC


	2. 1About Him

A/N; BTW I do not have any idea what are the miracle of the distances for flights within the United States. Get them as Bakumi's exaggeration.

1 About a girl

When I got a new flight, direction was New York , I knew that something would change. I mean hello – my favorite chid had died in the hands of others, when I was on the other side of the world, and he was killed by one of the serial killer , the artificial methods of naturalness does not make any sense . (It should be common sense could be compared to the fact that the strike leg bitten the rabietic fox with baguette. Equally blank with that, too). Even heavy punk didn't help to clear my head. In general, Drowning Pool and the Sex Pistols had work as stress ball, but after I listened to everything from these bands , I just started pisses me off more. And my head began to ache. I wanted fervently to coffee - preferably in a double espresso with cream.

The seat I occupied space. I was hoping that it would have been next to nothing about Grandma , who would speak the following two hours of toil or shit taker, who would tell the detectives final solution. ( Yes I realized in the third chapter, who Lady Magdalene's murderer was . Tavern host). But they are not. I sat alone for half an hour until I finally followed by a stop at the end. It was an old man, which I was able to identify. At least, if he did not have to make-up artist offering. The man was behind the sleek, old age with white hair and wrinkled face , who had seen me sooner life. He was nearly seventy, I knew that much. He was wearing a dark suit and that funny hat. He used a walking stick, even if it did not have to. It was a garment where Leatherface always wanted a chain saw with him wherever he went. Charlie Chaplin had come to the present day, although old as the sky .

I dug out my laptop. Our conversation took place only in the case of Kira watching the screen and nods. Background music, the Beatles' Norwegian Wood.

I was not able to uninstall Beyond the face in my opinion. Any of them. Cheerful, fun loving , murderous, bloody, and finally maniac face. And the faces of the dead. That kid was more to me as a child among others. Presser all with feelings of self-hatred, and I finally realized what was the real feel of the mothers. The child wants to protect. No matter was she/he biologically or not. Was she/he insane murderer or not. No matter is that child Elvis, a mother must make sure that the teeth are washed properly and socks remain in the foot. It's facts! I felt like a number of transient moments of time a complete idiot. You know those moments for sure. If you are following a couple of hours of playing, so we can go to the hospital for the closed unit in a straitjacket and dangerous to the environment sign on the forehead, hah! Even my companion noticed unusually melancholy.

"Do not let your emotions get in the way, " the man who , incidentally, was my assistant Walter said to me when the jumble of emotions began to feel my face intense sensation of warmth. Damn, easier said than done. I decided to rig up a bomb in a moment of all the available, to intimidate the staff of the machine and turn the whole fucking machine back to the starting point. But I have been so stupid. Or maybe I was, but I did not feel like doing it. I decided to just smell the shit the whole fucking world.

Oh, fuck.

That was my first thought when I saw I came to Japan to get a man. Touta Matsuda. And he said, the image of a Japanese village police costumes and hair and he was actually good-looking, but I realized immediately that his brain capacity is like gold fish. Devil hit me and I decided to test this theory in practice in a way that I had seen in a Finnish film. ( I understand a number of different languages and I speak to them. Practice makes perfect). I dressed doctor's coat over me - or the researcher goes, we had a hell of a big laboratory in New York, CSI Journal. I flick my hair into shape, I took the piercing off from the nose. Lip- and angle piercings were left to them sanctified places. I assumed that the man from Japan figured out a lot of shit from English, so I took the first legal pad, which I had in my hand . It happened to be just an ironically Kira's slay the autopsy report. I went over to the Matsuda would not be tomorrow. I showed you probably really plausible - I had short, messy blonde hair and Asian origins as describing the skin . Skull print long-sleeved shirt of mine just pointed tits modesty and my pinstripe pans only added to the impression that I bought my clothes still part from the children's ward where they were. I was filled with piercing and mole on my shoulder was a cover with a tattoo. I just wanted to forget everything from L. In vain - especially now.

Matsuda looked at me puzzled when I started to explain something like the following;

" Oh, a new patient ! You have Matsuda ? "

"Yes, but ..."

"Remove it, then you to the doctor . "

The guy was stunned, " You mean here ? "

I directed him to head towards the nod of my behind the screen has been designed. That idiot went there and took off his clothes up to johns. I had my own and take off their most whistles at the same time. A co-workers would be really fun, at least laughs came quietly to the model . All , of course, either fart humor men holding or their co-workers chasing women , all American – jin's. Just when Matsuda idiot had gotten himself into socks with the exception of naked , came on the scene management steps, one of which was Wammy's House I posted "director" to me, although I think I language perfectly (thanks even so to L, but I guess he was there because I did not do anything irreversible ). Of course, my mentor was Japanese , because I am, and he even smiled when he saw Matsuda's naked ass . Certainly thought, that this could be corrected. And certainly, everyone thought that it is better than I did not shoot the ball into the skull with anyone. I thought so, until the oldest member of the management of stage turned red like a ball of fish guts. Steam rose almost to his ears.

"BAKUMI , NOW NOT WELL ! " Was brutal and harsh cry as one of the sergeant . Grissom was old - okay 50 - but he was enough to tame the power and the corresponding two-meter monster. So, a little girl like me could not even capoeira him with anything. So, I decided to take your feet underneath me, my head and piercings as an extra feet .

"Go to it ! " Yelled at them, and I was hoping that they would follow me. Monitor Jack, this nonexistent in quotation marks, told me to take the clothes back to where I raised them. Good only, but they were in a different direction than where I was going ... This way, when they discussed and told embarrassed Matsuda put. I knew it - and I proved it. That guy had slow savvy...

I wonder still, that's why I hated hotels. Well, I did have reason - simply hate them. If there is no seamen or fucks liquid, so there are bed bugs and ketchup stains on the right will bring up . And because the sponsor is usually Roger, who hates me as much as Mello, do not move the good waters. The waters was such that they can change only the monster rat many eyed monster by brush water over it. (Yes I had the money, but I did not access them without permission. Big brother, that devil). And the class was also a hotel room, which cost only $ 100. Bed was covered by bugs. That's disgusting.

A few twinkling star in the sky. They do not have any respect for, the city lights just killed them as shitty animals . Just like Kira killed people . Just as the son of a bitch killed the Beyond .

I decided to alleviate stress and unload goods - at the same time. I threw it all in a clean way. The only area, that would be completely cancer free in the whole room. I had already prepared a will, if I die on a comparable. Near receiving all my toys of childhood, it was clear. Mello would have to share the money with all three , but it was enough that you could buy the fucking expensive chocolate. Matt should not settle for their games , which included a lot of it is the desired Final Fantasy VII . My heart was hurt by the idea of the game was a mad game in the hands - it was coming for antiques - but I guess it had to put up with. Dead cannot let on.

When I threw my stuff the last corner to wait for Dante's Divine play, then I heard a lightweight blow. You surely know the sound when the paperback falls to the floor. The sound I heard very clearly. I immersed myself in too easily to my mind and I came out of there surprisingly quickly, if I heard a voice. Even so thank you for Beyond . I walked straight to the lift of the book - but emotion wave and shock and made me drop it again. It was a pretty ordinary-looking manga Akazukin Chachan the first part in the original language. But it was not the standard. At least not for me. Beyond's favorite manga, when he was just a boy. I read it to him, when - at least when he pretended that - he had to be bad. I had to throw it in a book out of the window, I did not want to see it, but I got other minds. Consider now - if you lose the one of the most important people of all - what would you do?

I packed the goods back to that stupid bag. And so the damn paperback. I slept that night in the cabinet bottom. It was the second cancer free zone there.

Even in an airplane, this time two days later, and on the way to Japan accompanied in Matsuda, a paperback book cover haunted my mind. And that the bag was within sight , didn't helped the matter. Paperback was ready to pop with a girl with that red riding hood with Satan's broom, but fortunately, Matsuda was just sitting there and staring, when I read the emails at any time and I was trying to break into the network.

"In this case the information ..." Matsuda said, trying to break the ice and handed me the Kira case information. Japanese was all they had, which was just good, but I didn't want them. And I did say it. In contrast, I said I did not need most of them.

"What is the situation in Ghost, Walter?' I asked the assistant, which I had the telephone line . Encrypted, of course. Walter said that I could get hold of the information in no time. I knew that I could rely on the program. I used to be a programmer at Harvard, when I got there under a pseudonym - which was for the reason to chance as the same as what I used at the time . Matsuda's expression was worth seeing. For I was rejected by his desire to look at me (even if it is legal for me a fucking matter) and all refused to take on the information.

"You said that you don't need the information," goldfish in a man of intelligence said to me, when I raised my eyes panda lots of makeup eye on him . I was pissed. And no one saw that I did not want to be with anyone now. No, the L is not figured out. He was not able to stand in my shoes. Damn.

"So - I do not want the information from you," I said , pulling myself to force reality. It did not seem the better. I was sure that my heart was being ripped out of the breast. "If you do not have balls, I barely speak to you."

I do not know how that related to anything. I'm just pissed off, as you probably already perceived.

"Are you that mean to all?!" Goldfish was about to return to the spoke.

"Oh, yes! Do not think you're special. "

Silence reigned until Walter said that to me was the call. I told him to associate it with.

I did not feel anything when I got on the elevator. I do not hate . I do not grief. I do not regret. But I knew right away. For the second, I would see L, try out all of my feelings . They seek out like water from a small hole in the dam. If I don't fix it it, then all the water would come out at high pressure and the dam would break. Tears are already seeking to the surface of the mere thought of it. But I did not cry. I was so weak that I cried for that man.

Floor, where I found the orient, was not among the highest - after all, the roof floor - but I still felt uncomfortable. Automatic sliding doors opened in front of me. I did not receive the spirit of the moment. L - a man which hair were black and sundry as the crow's nest and had the same look, white long-sleeved shirt and found a pair of jeans - sat , surrounded by all the displays . His strange sitting posture was already something I was used to all those years when we had grown up together. (He was only two months younger than I am, but still was able to apply to any). All over he was as thin as a flower stick , even though the shit stuffed in his mouth . I also knew what names he used. Especially now, in this case. Matsuda had mentioned it to me and was a little, I did not tear his head. No one knew about it , except for L. And yet he deared, you fucking asshole !

"Is Ryuuzaki a sick joke ?" So I guessed correctly. I could not control my feelings. This man also came to be so high and hard that it could not remain without consulting anyone's.

L turned his head and looked at me. The memory correctly in his face. Black eyes and pale as a sheet. We were silent; neither of us said a word. You just broke your computer's headquarters vote. The atmosphere was on my side of chaos, from L to I do not know.

"You came," he said.

"Yeah, I came. And even the decision -making went to three years. "

"Two years, 250 days and 43 minutes."

Oh, he was right down the last time I met him. That, too, was a meeting shortly after the Beyond was put away. He cared, I guess, but I do not. I do not really bear to be there. As I said , prior to the time that Kira was a savvy than particle accelerators . Otherwise, he would have been trapped, and I would have been needed. It would have been so...

I turned on my heels and started to walk towards the door They have a chance to open when I heard a voice behind me asking;

What he looked when he died?

Then, if ever I should have liked to beat the shit out of him. We both knew what he was talking about - and why it supposedly played a stir! Cursed in my mind that what I was properly joined. What soup spoon I was not pushed, dude was an incredible dick and...!

I turned again L is facing , but I could not look at her essence. Enough so that he was intensely focused on his strawberry cakes and several LED displays. Among them could be seen throughout the different layers of the building, but there was no sound. L does not sleep. Literally. I do not remember the last time I had seen him in a deep sleep.

"Calm" I replied. "He would have been sleeping ."

That's what B was shown. Calm, a sleeping child, who thought, "I wonder how would I play tomorrow?". Child, which I sometimes let my room - several times - but not any more after that cause I had to hit him, let no one. A person can affect so much to another. No one could believe that it is a child, which taught me love, it would be brutally killed three people.

Before I knew it, the accelerator steps. I accelerated them until I ran. I ran straight to the elevator, no one was there. I bit my thumb, I swallowed tears. Then if ever I saw Beyond's face in my mind . How he laughed, how he could ever give a sob, every time I bought him a strawberry jam ... and while he was sleeping next to me. That very night he hugged me in my bed, bowed his head to my flatten chest and looked at me, saying ;

I love you, sis.

I told him then that I felt exactly the same. I could feel his breath and the fresh smell created by jam. Although he tried to kill me the next night, and killed people, nothing could remove that feeling. Just because I had to, to, to grab Kira. Preferably before the L's , but the abuse in this case was fully authorized. I seem to pee on the signs of heaven, and birds eggs . Hah - even the though get my nipples hard ..

I stepped out of the elevator, my head – somehow – in a matter of ten minutes sorted out. My plan was clear: To Kira; revenge. To Beyond; "unearned" justice . And to L; the losers powder.

TBC


	3. e Little Children

2 Come Little Children

"Yeah, the wake is out of question. How so? He's dead! No cremation! I would like to correct a funeral for him. Private. My little brother was a recluse, and he did not like people. Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. Thank you. "

I hung up and looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. I looked around me also. For once, my hotel did not have any crap and I didn't see any bed bug much less of an egg. It was a three -star hotel, but to me it felt luxurious to even. All of what I saw was shiny pureness. The sun penetrated through small cracks in one, this is already out with flying colors. How an earth could be so beautiful? Even though we all knew that God does not exist. If it were, everyone would be better. Kira it represented a "new god ", what he was annealed online. Could be as much of his own invention, but somehow perverse, it was true. Even so I figured a new feature of the mysterious killer.

I had made up a list of what I had already connected Kira- part of the data, and a large part was the conclusion itself. First of all, how Kira killed people just wanted to knowing a name and a face. Secondly, he was very smart, the same as I, or L Or anyone Wammy's House. Kira was probably a Japanese student, who had too much time and / or skills. Because of the deaths was as disgusting as the Beyond with the type itself was crooked like a two-faced rattlesnake, which has toured himself rolled up around the tree , that would go without . (Just like in a manga, sometimes I read, but you understood my point).

I sat down on the bed. I was sniffing my room a little stuffy air. It smelled of bleach and chlorine. Did the mustard gas, when I began to a bit of fainted and throwing up? Just the same, I did not want to convey. It seemed to me only that I had to keep, even if the WTC towers would fail on me. Brother had called and asked fells, but I was unable to answer any sense. My brother had found Beyond has a child psychopath features, but I did not believe it to be in any way dangerous. Emotions blinded me. Beyond did not have that fear, if it deems any crime, other than I, when I could not see his ... cons. I envy him there - and even pity. Thank you and goodbye.

Before I knew it, I was reading Akazukin Chachan's first number (in original), which I had previously found the bag. Consciousness is no longer fit in, what the hell it was doing at there, with all my gear among others. I thought I have given it away, but I was obviously a little bit - that in quotes - are wrong. And just like I would have given it away? I thought, Beyond would get out from nut house, but it was a silly wish. Again, it is a feeling that I know what mothers feel. So strong feeling came over me again. It happened to me heaters and at the same time. Loss of pain and relief from the heat - they pushed each other into one package. There is hardly need to explain why it was so. It was just so. My point with the others.

A knock came from my door. It made me drop the book out of my hands. Again, I was immersed in my thoughts, the other without any idea what I was thinking. (However, I did not forget my argument about Kira. Then I would have been ready to take on dementia drugs). I went to the door and opened it . I did not see anything. I got something in my face spray. It stung my eyes worse than any nervous tics ever. And then I realized that I was so tired I might just up. It's fatigue was so intense , I did not see me. The first reaction was to a certain class of "L *****, damn it! " , Which I was able to just muttered. I fell to the floor. Something fall a piece from my mouth, apparently a tooth (not else it could be , but I could not think of ) . The amount of burned , but it snap me me awake. I closed my eyes slowly. Thus throughout the period of sleep , who knows why about sleeves .

I woke up in the end. Where did the rest of the place , where I was yesterday visited the school the child like exploring ? Then if you ever hated men , because who else would have been at the back of the new my partner , which afro head Aizawa and Matsuda are watching , I do not own any downward on the floor . I can sense a loss of joy in the air, especially in the Goldfish, because I had to fall on his face in part, on public transport (figuratively speaking, the Japanese loss of face was almost the same as death ) .

I got up, too, managed to just barely. There were not very many people who would have discovered that what parts would be best left out of the pepper spray and replace with melatonin. Well, it's a fucking L - otherwise I would have been a good irritation. The funny thing about this was the fact that the body piercings, which I cared so much, had to dead, at least in those holes. I do not even know my face holes. So, it would have been easier to call me Neurotic Fish They're coming to take me away - song (actually , I hated it because it was playing in my head so badly), than to get up on their own . My hands were numb, and so were my foots. And somehow I managed to walk L over to sit down and joined her in front of the monitors. I was a slump in the pile. I looked around, wondering who else I would give my revenge. Since I was able to deduce much the baking soda in Matsuda's shoes and Aizawa's sleeve had little of a small particle, I found the two to whom to pay, as long as I was back in to full good fortune. ( I put baking soda on my door right in front of your hand , and because I wanted to Converse - my bags with you everywhere - and surely others had heard about it - so I set it on the table and just a few on the nugget "fairy dust ." I was prepared, at least in part). I was so groggy that I could vomit.

Looked at the L- he had cake. It was while strawberry, someone was clearly in his official cake driver. I stared at it the strawberries - and I was reminded of that day, when I turned 17. There was a strawberry cake. I had lost my virginity to a bastard, because L was already socially restricted son of a bitch (but it eased a little comment in December 2001), but no one knew the magnitude of a shame. I do not even I myself completely.

I took a strawberry cake from that jerk. He looked at me for a long time as accusing me of something. Damn, he sends his henchmen too stupid to me, and I'm not allowed to take even one of his shitty -sighted strawberry gateaux (transport error can be concluded that Matsuda was the errand).

"I have hepatitis," he said, barely audible voice. Body of Lies - No, of course not . Or, I do not know. We had not seen in three years. I did not know who - or what - he let to his bed.

"You got it from me," so that it would be able to hear the old granny. Then I ate the fruit in my hand . The sweet and sour taste of blood sugar somehow got to get up and eat leftover breakfast started to remind from itself. I cursed in my mind that I am not the commandments, despite stomach done anything in front. So I decided to take anything and everything.

I looked again L is towards. His face rotating in the film , which was reflected in somewhat familiar face . Raye Penber. I have seen the man in person sometimes , but it was only one time , and I do not think he missed any more . Before that time , where I saw that a person in his locked birth day in addition to the date of death and cause of death . Heart attack . It was Kira , I thought automatically. Who else could it have been ?

"Also, Misora is dead," said the man with crow nest hair next to me. Naomi too was dead. He was one of the few people you really liked. (She would ask me directly if I am L with a couple. Two of us we were just finishing our play, which is where I started to hate ) . Of course - and any differences of opinion - my heart was stabbed again for a change. Walter was right. I gave permission to feelings of power again after saying this;

"I hate this job."

"Stay calm."

"Yeah, yeah. "

L knew the expression on that I was serious. Even if she has a first impression should be the basis of any great facial expressions when you have spent more than half his life with him in one way or another, you learn to realize that what he really is . I promise, if ever you meet him.

I picked up another strawberry from a cake; the last was taken to that as well. It was a bit spoiled berry, but it did not matter at all. I started to get – to my own good fortune - my whole body to wake up and management. The others were at work, and L looked more and more through the tape, in which Raye collapsed Yamanote Line Metro station. I pegged it as well, especially on one point. I was not sure if he saw it in the L , but it stung my eyes and correctly . I thought I saw a small glimpse of someone's face. It's a glimpse at the face draughtsman would not help any more than a piece of shit on the edge of soldiers in the toilet bowl washing rebuild, but the lead - we've got that too. Especially for me and my computer software – it was known even to crown head sitting next to me!

"Are you getting anything out of the face?" L asked as if guessing the answer. It is thought so too, but I could nevertheless be absolutely sure;

"Most likely, perhaps."

I told L is to send the whole video to e-mail me with the usual choices. But I didn't call him in any particular way. Only to Ryuzaki, even though it seemed to me mostly sick, somewhat ridiculous joke.

I felt someone staring at me. I was sure that it was a fallacy, but did not. In fact, the world's greatest detective looked at me with his eyes bored straight into mine. He is probably not even been puzzled that why I was make-up myself to panda. (I didn't do it at the last time when we saw). I For a moment, he did not focus on anything other than the in my eyes, before he began to prepare the e-mail transmission. The silence between us was somewhat embarrassed.

"Want get some coffee for me?" He asked. Shitties cue ever, and I agreed to it.

"You have time moderate feet, jerk."

"I'm smarter than you."

"Socially you are not."

"Hmm ... That's true."

I laughed with shitty voice. For once, he admitted, even naivety, that it was not the best at everything. And social relations had always been his weak side. If he had friends, he lost them almost an hour. If you went more than an hour, my brother had me open for six bucks. Often I had to pay, my brother was less than an hour time limit , but when Miyami had to swallow defeat, it was a treat for me. I got six dollars a nearby kiosk whatever I wanted at all. (I do not think L knew the betting. And if you knew, so fucking matter ?) .

L looked for a minute offended - and a bit of prying co-workers - but he turned his head, muttering something about idiot. I was pissed me again. He thought that he'd be even better than...

"Are you going to leave early? We could do some work together."

Or not. I sighed very deeply inside my head. I wonder what even moved inside his head, the question could not even respond to the devil. I'm also not interested to even see his face, let alone sit next to him, and yet I should stay after work with them to explore all the crap over and over again. (And shit, it does not have any work . Because even I did not get paid for it, if you do not count the potential cost of travel). Oh Fucking fuck.

"It would be nice ..."

Body of Lies - No, of course it wasn't. My stomach convulsed, either in disgust or the start of "them". I realized that bled was a little late. But it was not due to the fact that I had indulged in sex with someone - I was single and I ate the pills - but the fact that life had been at least a week's worth of one mad mill. I called Walter, when my stomach pain got stronger little by little, and I told him to bring a laptop from my hotel room. I told him to also tune the network morning recurrence of reference - after all the parts were already then expected at least better. But I do not believe that anyone would have a high enough IQ to realize the trap. (And here too I was confident that I had found House imagined the guy to do that to Wilson, what I was going to do with Matsuda and Aizawa). Well I do not really - it would be his work, if I did it that way.

When you hang up the details for a specific reason I said a little Italian accent , ( encryption, encryption), all were silent until some began to prepare for his departure . Head of Yagami had a family , such as Aizawa did , but the others were singles. I envy them. They had someone with whom to spend time with, someone who would not leave them alone. But, like Peach, we must learn to keep our own stand up before the before the serious responsibility of another human life. In particular, we women. L looked at me with remote eye, as anticipating what I thought.

"You should stop watching dramas," he said. "And the grief goes out."

It sounded silly, like a child's mouth. (Shitty parable, the man I spoke to was childish). Still, even if L said it mostly - at least so it seemed to me - as a joke, everything he said ... It seemed to be up to the meaning. Meaning that does not wither. So I thought, until a familiar voice, laughing in my head, drew me in to reality.

"Probably," I said to L , corresponding to the last sentence. I was not so sure , as you might think .

TBC


	4. Such A Horrible Things

A / N; Extra-long reading the praise of you, readers, even if the journey is just beginning. I hope this appeal to your senses.

3 Such A Horrible Things

_I was walking on the corridor. I felt uncomfortable, but I knew it to be only getting worse, if my expectations - that is, their doubts - are about to hit the right. The corridor, which we walked, was not only a run-down as to break the tree, which is found only in the bark in place, it smelled strongly iron. It was the stench of blood. That smell, which I was forced to smell, there was a hint of the familiar, sweet scent._

_Strawberry jam._

_I had to swallow the vomit that sought to force the throat. It belonged to my ears, worse than crap music on the radio job. So of course it hit the Misora ears. Naomi was a Japanese woman, like me, who loved the leather. She had a leather jacket and trousers. She also had feminine, with long black hair and bigger breasts, I was a little jealous. Her eyes were the only thing that told us that we were in the same country. They were just as brown as mine, small hardly noticeable in their differences. She looked at me questioningly, asking about my well. I was sickened. I was haunted. I was scared. I did not want to see future what they all were thinking._

_"I'm fine, " I whispered barely audibly. Sorry, I was not . I would have been able to throw up my breakfast and gall upon the ground , and still find some more liquid to be pumped out of the esophagus , if I had trouble from the side . It would see Misora was doubtful. But, fortunately, she had to shut up, otherwise I would not have responded to the surge of feelings. We walked on, me and Naomi. I chose the door to the corridor from the back instinctively. The vision behind it was a lot worse than what I had seen in the first Saw - movie. I did not forget it for several weeks even for a moment. Size of the apartment, which we had invaded, was completely blood - dried and fresh - covered. As I recall, there was even a bathtub full of red liquid splashed into the life of stains. Overall, it ... it ... it was sick to stomach in the middle of the son, whom I had ever read a book at night. The same boy, who tried to kill me, the same boy, who was in love with strawberry jam, more than anything._

_Beyond ._

_He was at first surprised - but not the twist is the innocent would have been accused, he was our income even interesting - but then smiled. That smile was about the same as before, but it chilled my back. It was filled with the entire negative. Misora raised her gun, I yelled at her with our mother language, that if she shoots, she dies from my hand. Beyond, of course, knew what I was talking about, and laughed dryly ._

_I looked at him more closely, as he stood up . He looked at the time , if ever L from . He even sat on the floor when we came in at the same position as this. Imitator, but he was a lovely copycat. He had exactly the same appearance as the L and looked - perhaps because of makeup - that had not slept in weeks. Her red eyes, there was no sense of a shadow. Then I realized. He'd really killed those people._

_I started screaming for Beyond the Japanese. It came from the spinal cord , that is, the language , but the sermon was feeling center of the brain . It pointed out that the same sermon , than what Miyami had me when I was left to him was caught stealing only once . As a small difference, that every other word was " fuck" or " fucking " . I did not care at all, that Misora looked at me like crazy, and that sweet " little brother " did not care at all. He just yawned and straightened the limbs. (Probably a sitting position. Nobody can sit like L without much pain). When I finished preaching, it was quiet as the killer of grandmother's funeral. Only I huff, barely, then I got drawn into the spirit of foam between them. Beyond walked slowly and calmly to me, Misora had his gun -term on Beyond's face. The fact that I was in the front probably prevented him from shooting. We looked at each other's eyes. Puppy had become in a few years me a couple of cents higher, so this time I had to raise my eyes._

"_Are you mad, sis?" He said, poker her face. Again, there was no empathy._

_"Not even close," I replied calmly comfortable. "I'm very pissed."_

I woke up covered in cold sweat. I do not even remember what the dream I had seen, but the vomit taste in the throat told that it was not a comfortable sleep. My head ached; my nose stuffed a peculiar odor. It resembled an awful lot of 95 percent ethyl alcohol odor.

I sat up. I had slept on the floor with hard metal, it felt cold palms against my skin . It monitors around. As well as a more or less comfortable chairs. And I saw also the one sitting. I felt exactly the same as if I tried to drink drinking has World Cup team under the table. And because standing next to a bottle of tequila was turned over to spread content, but also to dark red, my shirt, I was able to conclude that prolong my life as soon as hangover, which would get me to see the lizards in their own eye balls. Why the hell I was plunged into a drink - and even almost clear liquor?

Correctly as I stood on my feet I trip over them. My head ached for sound, which went on the floor and feet in the friction resistance. I bit my teeth together. Thus even a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a couple of beers . I had a bad tolerance to alcohol anyway and I was teased a lot more than what I would have taken during the festival. I ask once again, why? Oh Fucking spring and winter.

I walked to the monitors. I sat on a chair that was reserved for me. Nothing short of smashed on the keyboard. It does not, fortunately, was caught in a system, otherwise I would have probably knocked down the program, which looked at the screens.

"What did I miss?" I finally told C - and Z - lettering. L looked at me, but I'm drawn to it greater attention. He was at this time one of the ice cream sundae and a panda biscuits. I showed probably even more panda than ever. The past seemed uncomfortable makeup on my face. I looked at the clock quickly. 3 A.M. Oh, fuck.

"We installed the cameras Chief Yagami's and Kitamura's," was the reply .

"You support me for once . "

"I had a felony drunk, you idiot," I replied finally. Felt a moment of silence as the weight of the power bondage. It seemed to me like an eternity.

"Did we fuck?" I just wanted to broke its bondage, crushed it to pieces. L had a heart attack my question. He dropped the spoon, and I heard him gasp startle. Then he looked at me like I was crazy in the club. Well, he was hardly expecting it , because I myself did not expect something like that out of my mouth .

"Why do you ask?" Male companion tried to ask. I did not bother to answer. I was trying to figure out that what had happened to them during the 12 hours of the beginning of my memory stopped working and when my eyes began to focus intensively on the damn bottle of tequila, including a bottle of whiskey and six-pack of cider .

"What we can do, if you want to ...," L said. , That came so dramatically that I thought it was a joke . I swallowed something wrong way and I was going to throw up for the fact when I realized that it does not mess with an idiot. Red rose in my face by force, what would you have done yourself ? I was wearing out my head , that whether it was to laugh or cry . Has he read my mind sometimes for years , then he or did he mock me just for the hell of it ? I looked him in the eye . One of the idiots he was, but as serious as ever.

I managed to lift my head up properly . I pulled all my hair , who agreed to obey, back towards the back of the head . I looked like a real dude from someone who had left in the morning at work, and at night returned to the condition of an authorized Quickies - the run-down , but happy. I had the good fortune that is really far from the stage . I cursed my mind for the fact that I had been to the place . I cursed in my mind that had dragged mastering my ass back to my country, and agreed to this ... roller coaster .

"You have a bloody pants," was a new dialog. I created an eye between my legs. Idiot was telling the truth, what made me embarrassed .

"I have a menstrual period..."

"It explains."

At that I did not want to answer. So I was not wrong about that menkkani were about to begin , and white pants left nothing to guesswork . Just like the fact that Rin - anime shows what all ripustinkoukkuja and nails can stick . ( Shit anime , but took a look , employment-related reasons). " They " explained CHORUS And in addition to that related to my stomach just hell. And that is why my feet between my dull and wet. The blood smelled the same iron as it once when I first started my job a police officer . ( No one knew my background when I went to the people hae , L and Watari made me valehenkkarit ) . The former crime scene was such that all - both seniors than juniors - with the exception of me vomit. I got a callous woman's reputation. So there was not. My feelings were the only elsewhere.

L did not care about bloody me. He was focusing on only to his work.

I do not know what got into me. On the other hand I do not want to know. It could also be partly hormones, lingo berry days when it was , but still. Chairs, in which the two of us sat, were the wheels run and was able to adjust the height. Polka most two feet down and I walk into the L- apartment. It was a futile dream. He winced a little, but would get the hang of my point. His lips seemed a little cold against my own , chances are it came from a massive dose of ice cream . There was another man who would have used the language, so ... original way . But I - still , hang it - I liked it . I think somehow it seemed that everything would be melted away . They are frozen inside of dams that held back my feelings; that I hated more than anything. A small voice inside me whispered, "do it, do not do this", but I could not .

I pulled myself out of the play . For once, the way around. I buried my face in my hand as a bulwark that I would see the rest of the world. L continued to monitor closely. They could see now that I started to properly take a look at my fingers, and I saw Yagami and Kitamura families. All of them were asleep, the children in particular deserved such. Japanese school world is fucked up, carried it to their home country or elsewhere. Experience of having a pseudonym.

" The offer is still open," my companion said, downbeat , but calm. It took me a millisecond to figure out what she was talking about. When I realized it , really shitty laughed and said, for the umpteenth time during our shared that he is a son of a bitch . He does not hurt to utterances, which was just great. I think he knows deep down that I was at least partly right.

"Go to sleep off the hangover," L said to me, somehow caring tone. Asia is joined in the conversation in any way, but he was forced to say it. I stood up, my head was no longer so much in pain, and the spreader my legs to the extent that the blood in my pants got benefits.

"With such a great detective wants me to go back to the hotel?"

"Yes, you will invent something, as always."

"Idiot."

"Socially, yes."

I hated the fact that he was obsessed with, among others, to say the last word. I tried to force it to pull my shirt blood stain on a blanket. To no avail. My shirt was too short, even covered my stomach, which is very much ashamed of. There was no need breast than 40 centimeters of fabric, and then they were covered almost completely. I cursed in my mind for the millionth time during the whole week. Cross my hand on my chest below. I feel felt naked. In vain, but a woman's instinct says ALWAYS more.

"Go home, " the man who does not make mistakes , said. I would have liked to beat him up. We did not have a home, either. We were orphans, many times for the Unfortunate series of coincidences siblings in total. And all the families in which I was, had given me back in Wammy's House, I wanted to or not. It was, after all, the only good thing - I do not even like garlic weed. I had no place in this world, and not even a reason to live. I was just a failure of the specimen. But still, I'm still alive.

I still do not know who took the blazer to cover up my pants. It was a pale gray, so doubted that it was a lag in Matsuda dirty laundry. Wrapping it around his hips, knees when it reached below. I walked waltzed away from the scene. Wash buffer was I tampons and a bag of clean pants. I was not hard to wash laundry or buy tampons, let alone do them on the same day. While I was gone out, the cleaners came to the first building. Our space was completely isolated from the other. I knew it. It was the job of a book chapter one.

I sat in a chair in a familiar and drank whiskey in a familiar apartment. The apartment was coolest what the surgeon's salary was - or hell lavishly. Description is not an exaggeration, as I usually have. I sat my brother's apartment in a leather armchair. I always went there when I did not have the money or need advice (although men of his counsel were not so two hundred).

My brother in itself was not very clear picture as to his reputation. He wore a lot better than I do - even now she was wearing a dress shirt and high-priced pants, which I already knew the sight "cool clothing". The shoes were expensive leather. Already they also drew my clothes to brothers lifestyle. Miyami (name changed, of course, so far) was a handsome man - blond hair, slightly androgynous features and dark eyes. Compared to me, he was Beauty and the Beast I was in it. Who just saw what you wanted to...

Miyami looked at me for a long time, when I told the last events of the day as downbeat as I could. Poker Face was the lifeblood of him a visit. He drank the last three mils whisky, which was ironically the same as what I had been drinking and looked at me again. And when I had called it a questionable kissing scene with its more questionable events before it, my brother laughed shitty. And when I was about to open my mouth, he laughed again. That angered me more. I did not come to mock all that welter, hangovers and bloody my pants after . Miyami stopped laughing and dropped the empty glasses on the table. It was dark, varnished pine table. Then he lit the red Malbouro and blew the smoke into the air whopping boy box. Manufacture of chemicals and the smell of tobacco leaf spread in the room ventilation - and more or less ugly decorative objects - in spite of seconds. I wanted to burn, even if I had finished - at least so I convinced. In fact, sometimes when I was very well pissed, as at that point , I dug out some money to buy even a hand-rolled cigarette and blow it into the air as quickly as it had appeared in my hand . By the way I ate and the body how healthy I looked at it. My brother knew it. I'm not interested in dying from lung cancer. (And the fact that Matt smoked had a 50 % probability to be my fault).

"You son of a bitch, " I said to my brother. Miyami nodded in a way that is not communicated to the praise and anger. Sometimes that feeling of indifference was said, but not anymore. What do you think Near would have done in that situation?

"I am me," my brother said. "But life is more fun that way. If your life is miserable, it can infect the other."

"You sound like Dr. House, bro."

"I have the correct version from that idiot."

Only then I realized how creepy the word "idiot" was. It was my brother's mouth so brutally, but so recklessly that wow. I decided in the future to avoid the word, when I decided to talk shit about my ex for a fifth hundred times the slot. It was a hell of a fearsome -sounding. And yet, L has lasted paperbacks with me (on the other hand, he was not as fearful / emotional than I am). Moreover Miyami was narcissistic, such as Mello. The narcissist, but somehow sentimental

Miyami jumped me and pulled me out of the chair. I was immersed in my thoughts , and I woke up my hand to drag and Mozart's music from the interaction . My brother danced me around the dark red throughout floor carped. We dance was a perverse mixture of chachacha, tango and waltz . We called it Wonderland - rod . And that's what our whole life has been. Just as a fairy tale and shit like that, he had said it to me completely without batting an eye .

Dancing went out after Mozart's Fifth Symphony. It had been , therefore, a good time to Miyami's expensive leather shoes and my Converse - my copy stopped .. And I had to go by investigating my head, Satan, but I ended up dancing with my older brother 's screwed over to something amazing tango. I felt ashamed, dizzy (I need them more and more birth control pills to offset periods) and I had not received any advice , even if I was free of any kind , badly. Miyami looked at me; I did not have the nerve to do the same. What the hell is wrong with me, I had time to think.

"I would not do anything, if I was you," he said. My face was certainly surprised, but on the other hand, I expected his comment. He had seen how I have been unhappy - and hardly wants to see again.

"What if I want to?' I asked.

"You don't want to."

"Why is that?"

"Big Brother commandment."

"Fuck you - '

We both were ragged to the reality it when my phone rang. Miyami told me that I would, but after watching the screen I got an excuse to respond. The funeral home. Yet, another shitty thing, that spoiled the day. Miyami therefore waited quietly while I talked with the head office in English. That old fart was asking about the color of the casket and flowers. "Red," I replied. "Everything," I added quickly. He was a little embarrassed, but when I explained that the "little brother" was in love with strawberry jam; he no longer hesitated to my reasons. Miyami smiled and winked- that is, in sign language - to me, that loved Beyond the blood. I threw him with a pillow. End of the call was very quiet. I was pale and Miyami's tried to come up with something clever to say. There is probably not for me feeling better, but anyway.

"You know what Beyond did, " he said. "He went to hell because of it."

"What the fuck do you know?" I yelled, even though I could not argue with. That kid killed people point, and many exclamation points. Beyond one of the victims were crushed eyes, one hand he brought with him, and I did not even want to think about the third victim. And every victim had he left a couple of straw man. Two were found in the past, so I was quite sure that he would have murdered someone yet. Disgusting .

"But he was such a sweet little boy, " my brother had finally and definitely a memory appearance on behalf of the rest of his life that day , when Beyond was upset with him for some minor issue and has taken a laxative in her food . That day was worth it, that it would have been able to put in to the Tube as 29 -minute video. It made me feel better.

"L does not know it," I said. " No - he did not see it. He sees himself acceptable to the truth. "

I realized the same - for the umpteenth time - I was not better than the L. I said that truth always in Miyami's company.

"Brother, I saw that dream again. "

"Oh THAT?" My brother said. His eyes widened a mixture of concern and interest. I nodded. I was afraid of. I feel was not very good, and so distressing dreams of my life from the oppressive.

"Beyond's death triggered it, huh."

Again, I could not argue honestly. For years, Beyond was in my mind once a day , in the background however, was a constant concern for him. "Is she okay? I wonder if she cold? Is it given to him at all, what he wanted most - the strawberry jam?" Those issues where in my mind at shower. And when he died, I could not hold him. He was alone, dropped by the cuckoo chick. What a joke - intelligent men and women will die alone. Stupid, huh?

"Bakumi..." Miyami started and funds in the statement of my real name. I hated that name, which was not only too girly , but also one that few people had to say. To date, only Watari had to use it, from the L, not to mention. In addition, I was paranoid because Kira of what I pointed out to my brother via e-mail and phone strict tone.

"Be careful." It was the best piece of advice, which I would have never been able to get to that stage. "Find out then - preferably without the Leaf Stacks up and other ignoramuses. "

(Miyami called L is leaf stacks by the fact that when he looked at the L- hair for the first time, he began to automatically think of the late autumn a little decayed the leaf. "Lawn's rotten leaf has escaped from the inside, " was his first comments on the first meeting before the corner and Beethoven 's withdrawal . L looked Miyamia an expression which told him that his opinion on this, and ever since, I knew that the two can become a senior friends. Ironically, it was on the other hand, since both shunned people) .

"Thank you for the advice," I said and bowed good manners before I left . Miyami looked at my going and said, code, Haruki Murakami. It meant in our code a bonfire that "Some things are unexpected and amazing." Somehow I knew that the warning was stern, but agnostic to focus a little unclear on facts rather than vague feelings. Miyami's the apartment door closed behind me and I could hear his heavy joy party of my departure. Although he gave the advice , if anyone needed it , he did not like that shit. Tsk. I put my headphones to my ears. Then, if ever I missed the noise directly to the ear canal.

TBC


	5. 4Haunted

4 Haunted

I did not even realize that the reason why L had invited me to join him. Well, I realized I did, but I heard he will force others out of the most famous excuse. "Good job, thank you for this day, you can go." Sense, I said I was forgiven from Yagami and others that L had evicted them somewhere in hell without any particular reason, even though all were equally ready to snatch Kira. No matter what was at the time.

So we talked about the phone, and my heart beat. I did not even know why - and then I knew, but I try to suppress it all. Blood roared in my head, I was reminded of the debate with Miyami. It was the miracle that one week was run out without anything bigger. Cameras and microphones did not produce results - to the extent I took part in the debate, which was self-evident - and the cameras had been removed. Thus L told me , even though I stated the fact as soon as I walked in the working area.

"Why are you calling ?' I asked. "It's 0.00 A.M"

"I would like to ask your opinion," was the reply.

"Shit cause. You do not want to hear anyone's opinion."

"Are you saying you are "anyone'?"

It sounded so creepy and the oxymoron that I began to laugh. Those who have viewed at least one less serious porn film, the sentence will realize multiple meanings. I am most scared that fact, which is why I stopped laughing. I was not so sad and pissed off than in the past. At previously, as in those days, when I came back to my country.

L hung up, taking laugh as a sign of assent. Hah ... That childish ass took all always as a sign of assent, wanted to target it or not. In that situation, although I was not sure what I wanted, I would do or where I would be. I just focused to gather my strength that I could get out of bed. I was sleeping when my phone ring tone, a song by Evanescence aroused me from my dream. And for some reason I had put the song to sound when an idiot would try to reach out to me.

I got myself up some Aunt Energy stocks. (I called at the power that I got myself up to a business meeting in the middle of the night, Aunt Energy. It was a good exercise for the children of desirable reference). I managed to find a satisfactory clean, black pants and a shirt that did not stink so badly to dirt and booze, and I went out. Leather jacket, despite the outside was really cold - and dark. Street lights were the only one who created some heat, although even that was not palpable. Spring's earliest days, they could not decide whether live or die. It was of the same caste as an urban legend that the lemmings were self- destructive animals, although it was. They work just instinct.

I paused for a moment. Not because of the favorite song, which ended just in time, (why are all the punk songs lasting up to two minutes?) Had lost its power, but because of the memory Misora. Approximately in the points where I was walking, he was last seen. But no one could say anything else. Was anyone with him? What did he look like? That is why I concluded that no one was with Naomi, but I could not put the possibility out. The only thing I could do in the state had a laugh all the assumptions.

"Taxi!"

The first car, that looked like public transport, driving seriously in the past, watering me in filth. Life hasn't gone to the American dream, was it anywhere...

Before I could even dream of any decent roof-for-night - and for the first time in five years of the cake and ice cream in the warm indoors - was worn for approximately two hours. L rang at midnight, I was there a little before three spot. All of this was happen thirty overcoming, grinning taxi driver to, five pounds of trash all over my body, piss stinking city rabbit hunter in a car rider, mixed bad smell and adhering to the overwhelming fatigue later. On the other hand, I was sure to be as attractive as the great detective - we showed both like we would not have all changed their clothes. (L does not really want to think about changing clothes during a long case), let it alone been either showering.

"Is there any food?" Was the first phrase that I got out from my mouth. L finally created a bored look on me - and the burst of laughter in his eyes brightened up. That wasn't a loud, but it's a hard that it made me mad. Pants, which I had previously found, were the trousers (Miyami's wardrobe), and the same caste on the shirt I got when I was dating butler cafe waiter. Then cast the makeup and dirty hair , oh where will certainly be a little cleaner lines - and yet it is almost water -permeable leather jacket - so I looked pretty close to Stephen King 's novel It clown . (We watched the movie Atonement was once a girl with a group and I was the only one that was torn completely. Others piss in their pants). And I will not even be able to L , after all, angry. I could have been better prepared - and, above all, to realize that life in America and Japan have the same. (I'm still bitter for those taxi drivers, even though it's been years).

"How's the cake?" He said, still a little bit amused. I nodded discouraged. It was good enough for me at that point I could even eat dog shit, so much my stomach cried for Hosanna. I could have kissed the man's feet, if not pride would come in the form of a vertical wall.

Caramel taste in my mouth spread moments later. I was like seven heavens, even though I do not care all that much just from that coverture. No, really, friends the cake did not have any of a dozen bakery. I sat in a chair with the familiar and I could not help thinking about the fact that the L to buy an expensive (but tasty) cakes, while other people are struggling. If Kira is the due to, the way ahead…

"The world is a shitty place," I saw saying by accident. As soon as I realized my message, I hit both my hands on my face and grunt. I was so tired. And yet, the guy continuously tosses up as one of the drug-headed Donald Duck.

"Having bad memory allocation?" L said. I did not respond to that at all. Otherwise, as I wrote in the air, the guy was calling me up in the middle of the night and forced to drag my ass to the damn - even more - but the smell of whiskey in a chair up. And there I was sitting on his quirky tea party guest. I went pissed for a less shit.

"You think I'm twisted?"

I turned to her feet properly. I was initially listed all the things that cause I was thinking about that drug head at seven years old, but I'm too tired. That list would not otherwise have come to not end. Not good, not bad.

"And what did you want to ask your opinion?"

I directly asked the matter, I was still mostly just amazed and somehow arrogant. Definitely arrogant. L ; a man who does not make mistakes (his own opinion, I've seen him do before even a few cases), wanted to ask me something, probably a negligible issue , opinion. Despite - and partly because - I felt like Attila. Another part of the reason was that I wanted the map to commencing operation of the subject. And it seemed to me a good reason.

L was silent for a moment. Then he handed me his cake dish. I was quite surprised when I took it against.

"I'll give you the rest of this, if you are quiet."

My response was something like, "Well, if other people do know, except me, so what is this silence?"

"I did not ask any other opinion."

"Keep your cake." I handed him the dish back. It went aside for a conversation between us. In fact, the remainder of what I spent in that building that night. "Well, what is it?"

"Would it be a terrible idea if you'll pick me up once a week from the university?"

I took a cake windpipe. Despite the fact that I got the spirit, I laughed and correctly. All that I was headed for the throat down; burst out of my mouth like water geyser - the source. Went to the moment before I were recovering and splitting and choking danger. Only the L's eyes see such a fact that he's not kidding. Instead, he told me he had calmed down from where it had come from the whole thing. Why not come to my mind that it was able to join the L- obsession to catch Kira? Yagami's son was able to get in there, such as L , the peak points , and was the Kira number one suspect . Apparently, something was in his eye of the cameras that I bothered to look. (And to me it seemed to be a waste of time. Was not until I get it, I did not want to spend my time with her - excuse). And I would have suspected this Light Yagami, if the speeches were correct.

"What a place?' I asked. I was just curious and wanted to know where I had to bother to drive.

"Touou."

"Not bad," I said, ending a series of repeating. I was at least much better than Harvard, where my family when I put her . (They were wealthy, but the lack of love for the family as a dead swan song. They could not understand that I liked the Wammy's House, as right my right home).

I ate the last piece from my cake. I was at least a moment full of energy and enthusiasm to think I agreed to the proposal. The idea appealed to me - I could finally buy it dreaming about Harley- Davidson and L gives a hell of a ride Lesson 13 - But on the other hand I wanted soluble in bed just those afternoons. He probably chose me - to mock me – pick him up at Thursday. Thursday is full of hope, and my ass. Thursday was full of tar, I said. Overall, I began to converge on the term PA is so much that I was afraid to sit through all spend the rest of my day in Japan by visiting Miyami. It's about a motorcycle then...

"Yeah, it cannot be that bad," I finally said - and a moment later I would have liked to pull them back. I just wanted to sleep, that's all. L took advantage of it like a hawk prey of fear. That condition of a bastard.

"Is there tequila?" I noticed to ask. I had not forgotten what happened the last time, but I wanted something mind-numbing - at that time CHORUS and my feelings and my back sore.

"I do not dare to take the risk. "

I decided to block the mouth. He was not wrong. I got up. I started to walk towards the door, rolling the recent debate in my head. Should I just apply for L at THURSDAY, from some demanding university? "Yes," whispered a small, old- man's voice, that others would call a conscience. I just knew that it had a sound wasn't internal nor external. It came with headphones. I was tuned into the MP3 player application, so that it was able to listen to music and talk to people in telephone contact. I recognized it instantly from Walter's voice as he called me at least thirteen times a day, and ten of them were associated in the case studied. And when added to the calls, which he joined me and to others, to your phone did not make sense to keep the balance of the border.

I decided to turn off the digital Frankenstein's monster, the less ugly form, which rested in my pocket. Then the silence was then indeed a flower, if ever. For once, the Japanese proverb was something fun. In the lobby I greet cleaners, who had almost finish their work and I could be not envying them. (They did not have stupid ex - partner nuisance). They just cleaned up, and even though it does not really lived; yet they did their work well. I thought that I wish I had that freedom. But when there is a CSI agent...

Freak.

This is the only word I could describe myself, and L in that group. All the others were dressed in their best, but we didn't. It was one of celebration, the very premises of the University, where L was "applied", and I felt like an idiot. All of the College's school uniforms and what we two had? L was again - the way how the hell blocked yet another time - the same outfits, now he dug up those famous sneakers from the cabinet. And I was the same as in the previous case - and I spent last night washing them. Even a tie, which I had dug, did not abolish the things that I looked like an idiot.

I was sat next to some girls for a protest. The second girl had a bit weird hair and glasses, the other did not even seem like she would be reached in. The quiet hum of speech heard in the whole state, I listened to half the ear Sex Pistols. When the two best students were told to come on stage, I was a rupture. L was used as the name displayed as Hideki Ryuga. And another name jump up to my ear.

Light Yagami.

I'm thinking about other than the fact that L would emerge unscathed out of there. Well, the dictate of common sense said that Kira would kill the public, but ... "Tsk," came out of my mouth almost inaudibly voice. My eyes focused on the observation of the reaction. I think I finally realize why it's a suicide candidate wanted me to - Thursdays - seeking him. (It was the partial exception, yes, I would have picked up by Watari).

The plan probably went like this: L, would reveal his identity to Light, and I would watch the puppy's reactions - so if you could see that far, surely they sat side by side in the front row. In fact, I was a bit further back, but I separated the crowds much of anything. So I said that visibility via Yagami –kun's reactions was close to zero.

"I think I love that guy on the right," said four-eyes, just as I was drinking a pocket, living for something vague . I spat it directly at my feet in amazement, which, fortunately, no one paid attention.

"Huh? Kyoko, you're weird. In fact, choose the left one." Thus spoke friend of the four-eyes, whose name I did not bother to remember. I turned to the girls' half of the downbeat. They appearance on behalf of looked at me like I was in the air.

"I can arrange a date for you two," I said finger on. Her eyes lit up as soon as glasses, and he began to ask about a half out loud - but very excited about - everything from L. (There is no one in the crowd could not talk very loud, and she seemed to realize it). I said that I can arrange a date - I was at least half serious - but it would take time. Stores had been agreed at that time; Honestly, I would have been tempted to tear the girl's eyes out. I hated her.

When the two came slowly down from the stage, my contribution was begun. Light had a good poker and an amazing body language of repression control. But somehow I knew. I did not want to believe, because I knew he too would agree , but still.

Light Yagami is Kira, was my first thought , before they disappeared from the front row.

TBC


	6. 5 The Heart Skips A Beat

5 The Heart Skips a Beat

I drank the road blocked yet another glass of whiskey down. Miyamin whiskey tasted even much better when it did not have to actually buy a liquor store. Armchairs leathers made weird sound under me, when I reached to the table to pour half a drink more. The more I drank, the better it tasted. Before I knew it, I was so drunk that I saw lizards in my own eyeballs. To correct the issue drank a glass of tequila, which my brother had taken for themselves. Fucking stupid. The whole place began to spin and I felt unwell. I threw up on me directly. All the madness - situation was similar to Epic Movie - in the midst of playing Four Seasons Summer.

"What now is a nuisance?" Miyami asked, round eyes, the wiper clutter out of my mouth. He was more worried about would indeed living room's mini bar's emptying of the well-being. Vomit began to be absorbed into the pap wearing my clothes and smelled ironically good. Last one was my nose smelled so good to some an inexpensive Chinese restaurant.

"Nothing," I muttered, of course, even if everything else seemed to me a completely different picture. From that institute's opportunity, I had been plagued by a strange feeling. Burning, discomfort feeling, which did not leave me alone. The feeling seemed to wall and could ill way to go belly up . (But that was not it). Part of me seemed to know something that would change my life. I do not like it.

"Well, K, " Miyami started." You drank half a bottle of whiskey and a glass of tequila. You're so drunk, that is unlikely to keep you afloat, if you went to the hotel. What's the problem? "

" ... We're close," I ventured to say.

"'We?'" My brother repeated.

"Me and L."

"To Kira?"

"Yeah."

"Where's the Leaf Pile, anyway?"

"In college," I replied, and in my head it was a girl with glasses , which I would have liked to tear your eyes out just three seconds after we had exchanged the first words . L is MINE, I thought even in that situation.

"Doing what?" Miyami asked in disbelief, though could already have guessed that the whole thing is related to Japan's hottest topics of the moment. His face was very close to mine, as the night the day of its "leaf pile" had invited me to join him - work again , I say .

"Plays tennis with Kira suspect number one!" I cried like a weak -headed dog and I threw my drink a thick wall. It broke into a thousand pieces, even though it was much thicker than the hotel's windows. The fragments fell on the floor - I did not think they would have brought any of good luck.

My brother was incredibly disappointed and surprised at the same time. He barely waited for the tone of voice , I knew even a drunk , what it was. I was jealous of that girl (even if it joined the case in any way) and I was afraid .

L is going to die.

It sounded like the real thing in my and Miyami's sense, but the idea still made me very anxious. It haunted my chest. In that situation, I would have even wanted to cry. Kira savvy are from the atomic accelerator. I did not even want to find out, whether good or bad smarter, but it was "essential". That SO-FUC-KING risk-taker did not understand other's feelings. In particular, my...

"Are you worried about HIM?!" Miyami almost cried throat straight, and I do not know if it was mine, or because of his ego. However, I was prepared to preach, even "cinnamon rolls", which my brother liked to occasionally distribute, but either did not come. Instead Miyami helped me take off my clothes, wiped the vomit from my clothes with his towel and threw them to trash back. "Easier to pour this into the washing machine" he said, and I could not argue that he had been wrong. (Although I think he threw it straight to the trash). I looked at my brother in the eye and said that they were not angry. Its eye- I got to experience extremely rare.

"Tell him about your feelings. If he isn't responsible for the wall, then let it go . "

For once, Miyami was on my side.

I do not have words to describe the mad mill. I do not if I cannot even still. Sakura TV from broadcasting came in that day, that none of us - who survived the night - hardly forget. Programme title was "Kira's message in 4 video tapes," which sounded like a joke. It was 5.59 in the evening, when the tape was fed into the studio and live on the screen belonged to the words;

"I am Kira."

I knew that L was thinking like me. It was not in doubt. Font was clearly written by hand, by machine changed the sound (of course), and it was described as a normal home with the camera. It was exactly the same font than the L- circuit to use. Which was the childish one?

That bastard had planned that all out. Certainly, he was told posting the video display these tapes just at that time. Type of seconds down on tape - and told us to turn Taiyou TV. And so we did. When the new channel news anchor died exactly at six o'clock, I thought that my own is cheating. I was reminded of Beyond a long time, and I felt my legs betraying below. So fortunately, not the case.

"Change back," L said calmly analyzing the situation. (Nobody else - myself especially - not enough nerves to do so). I seemed to be one of the most famous body gravitation moments – and the pain crushed my chest. Kira went still on his mad speeches;

"It was a punishment for the fact that you talk about me bad terms. One person cannot prove my identity, so I will make a sacrifice. The subject is the same data network comment, which is always against my activity's. "

"Channel 24," I heard a magpie's nest, saying again and someone changed the channel. I started feeling really sick. I gotta get out of here, I repeated in my head. But I'm not gone. I stared at a screen, even though I should have to help others to suspend the shipment. Kira manipulating public opinion, and it would have been a problem if the transmission should not be interrupted. Before I even realized it, Ukita ran past me like greased lightning.

"I do not want to kill innocent people," was a new in phrase strips. " I am opposed to crime and encourage law. Police do not have to be enemies. They can be our partner. "

Change was in it, but I could not listen to it any more. I knew that I had to go out of there. But I had time to join the doors when the Sakura TV front of the station aired chilling images. It was Ukita dead on the ground. He was about going after just a few minutes. My heart skipped a beat, which was fatal. At that point me in fact went to her feet and knock the doors of my head...

When I opened my eyes, the lights forced me to put them shut again. It was so clear - damn fluorescent lamps - and my head felt as if it had struck the world of migraines simultaneously from all directions. I cursed my pain, I did not even realize what time, what country, what money, the question of the moment. I sat up, and as soon as I took the first pair of sunglasses, which hit the hand and lifted it to my eyes. Routines, which I repeated almost obsessively, were eerily familiar. So familiar that I had even forgotten what was wrong with me. I was even advised to Walter, what to do if ever I could get a ... what would be a good word?

Okay - I was lying nearest the castle lazy (work on the couch) and I was wearing only underwear and a loose shirt, which had the Coca -Cola logo. I would not have had any amazed if I had cut for the umpteenth time. My chest was opened thousands of times. (Maybe it was part of the reason why I was not considered to be very long in the same family. I was so damn expensive child). Even though I'm smart and social life is almost top notch, I had a weakness. Fortunately, my heart is not the sort that would explode a small fright, like some shit horror movie.

When I was a child - and the right parents were still alive - my heart was found a failure. Cutting it would have been too dangerous for me, but the medication helped me keep it under control. Sometimes my heard leaves a beat between and I lost my consciousness sometimes. And when I wake up, I need to always have something to protect my eyes. Otherwise my eyes and my head hurts like hell. But at the time there were more than any of the rest of the chest.

"Again, the disease ' I heard someone say they had a very close by. Well, not exactly next door, but not in the same state . And the only person Miyami and Walter, in addition to who knew of the disease (the word crap), was also the only one that was able to be at five in the morning, still in possession of all his faculties. The familiar dark, messy head, with owner sat like a enjoying a little devil in his chair. He took advantage of the movement of the chair 360 degrees and turned me down. Then he walked up to me. I still wonder how the L -like was able to love.

"This, "again" is , in fact, four years later, from chest pain , " I said haughtily. " And ten years after the last one," I had to clarify .

L did not seem to listen. He dangled a something a bag which sensor surprisingly easy . A Tokyo University pharmacy bag, which be probably a beta-blocker in it. Did they'll be get supposedly without a prescription? I will not be taken by any of the other flights as air tight socks and a bit shit. And I do not really have the time for new prescriptions, let alone run every check-ups , which are side effects to minimize impose . I know, stupid as a dog going to school , but I hate hospitals. On the other hand, yes, L is the father of invention...

"Should you have to take a vacation?" L said. I laughed as shitty as I could. It was a scene that could not have been prevented. L did not agree. His poker was much better than the other, but in most cases I was able to see in her eyes the nuances of his ideas. Frankly, it was a crazy face from behind; it appears as if it wanted to hit me. Perpetual fear of death you get used to, but it's not nice. I have my bad days when I surrender to fear. That's why I did not like the fact that walking in front of me eksäni pharmacy bag in his hand.

"Ryuu," I began slowly. "I'm fine."

I was tired of the debate. I had been to that time fifty times through. And it crow head with time was third. L came on my forehead that would have been my big brother. So it is not only gone, it is how he wanted badly. I was a senior. I realized that I was sweaty from head to toe. I must have seen the nightmare of the time. Or maybe it was because of Lachish.

I pushed L farther. It was not emotionally well, and I found the calculation of my head on his chest. I heard his heart beat - a lot healthier than mine. (The scene in the aftermath of 'm always tired and the pump trying to find the right rhythm). He did not get embarrassed or regretted, just stroking my hair.

"You had some long hair," L said. He was right. Harvard times, before then my family decided to force me cut it. They think that a girl had to show the substance. I found myself saying those things. And also, that I should not even sexy implants! L stopped his hand with a bit foolish moves.

"I think you're pretty ... attractive," I heard him say, barely audible voice. I was embarrassed and then her, too. I managed to silence mumble my thanks. With tears in my eyes seek. In those feelings we kissed. L stuck her hand under my shirt and touched my breasts. I was afraid he was tearing it off - I had my Bakuman bras. L lifted my shirt up as far as possible, and knocked me down on the couch. He did not care for his childish underwear's. He kissed my scars. And that is what he realized I was not "healthy". We took off each other's panties. I was wet enough so that L was able to penetrate inside me.

"Did you get the video out of nothing?" he asked, when the pelvis pushed against each other. If my head would not have been riding a bike, I would have hit him. I received a feeling of insecurity , without warning. Cling to the back of his shirt. I bit my lip, I didn't want to make a sound while he was moving inside me. Sexual climax peak was heard from sound that escaped. Is this how soon?

"Only the hair ... AH! THE COLOR CAN BE ANYONE!"

Memory yes all too well what they looked like hair, that is. Blood filled my head, my breath was fast. I was afraid to get a new disease, but I could not stop playing between. However, I was sure that the hair on Raye's dying tape were Light Yagami's. I did not say anything about it.

I kept my hands to L's neck, I did not want back into the abyss. Feet intervals were fucoid, the joint creation. He came to a halt because of it, that I got sob. I did not dare remove the grip on his neck, let alone look him in the eye. Yesterday was really bad, when you got me in a state of mind.

"I'm scared," I whispered . He smiled tone, which was hard not to find out.

"Just to no avail, he finally said." You see, I'll win."

Our conversation was like from a bad porno movie, but it was enough to give me some kind of peace of mind.

I feel felt betrayed. It was the same disappointment I experienced in the loss of virginity. From a child, I was waiting for someone to love me unconditionally, but no one was quite capable of it. Even if we did, what we did, L - especially L - would not be able to do so. That man was married with his work.

I was lying on my tummy on the couch. And color and I was a bit lethargic. I do not even see where L threw the underpants, and no longer interested in me to touch them. I could sell them on Ebay, I thought. Did I 'm not lying when I say that there is a great detective liquids. Some crazy DEFINITELY would buy them.

In spite of all my thoughts I was able to talk to with about the "Second Kira" and inter alia about suspicious fingerprints. I compared the L at the behest of my fingers, and he noted that the fingerprint could have been quite a woman. Maybe, because that the strip was done so poorly. In particular, if the murderer-bitch should be blonde with nice big tits. I found the idea. Someone blonde was stupid, and I managed to shock Japan - and he even remembered it! What's wrong, I say.

"I understand if you want off from this case," he said when he closed the zipper in his jeans. I did not look him in the eyes as I stood up, but I felt his eyes on my back. I managed to find some corner of my clothes and I wore them on me. I do not even get so much peace, L- eye on my back felt like a thorn.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I managed to say, before I stepped out of the door again for a change.

TBC


	7. 6Don't Fear The Reaper

A/N; Story just got its first comment. The sender said that the story is confusing. I've been thinking about it; is this story confusing? Please comment and let me know your opinion, it would help to develop the story. Lynccari thanks in advance!

6 Do not Fear the Reaper

The top of discomfort.

Time of the season, I did not have any clue - L took my cell phone for some damn reason, even though I would have liked it after two days back - but the discomfort of the time made it the number one suspect Kira walked through the door. That childish bastard called L wanted his opinion tapes and papers, which were linked to the mad mill and another Kira. Face Palm was very close. In particular, the night after the last ... Fortunately, over the eyes did not see anything. I'm not in the mood to introduce the young puppies the other way, but I just said the name by which I was known there. Bakumi Kobayashi, which was only an alias.

Light and L - and the rest of us - we looked through the tapes again. Well, I listened to half the ear, eye , and the rest of yesterday's patched gaps are left by disease. If the Light was actually the prime suspect, as he was exceptionally good at poker. It was in the same range as crown head. We were all exceptionally quiet. We did not talk dirt sort, but it's the silence would have killed me if it would have been a good reason.

"Find something you like?" L asked, Evening Light, breaking the silence. I thought I saw the suspect's face for some sign of guilt, but I would imagine. My brain would remain in the absence of oxygen, I had time to think, but I do not let it show in my face. It would have been too disastrous, because at the time the cause of death would have been a natural choice for the Devil himself.

"Apparently, Kiras abilities can be transferred from person to person," was the answer to a beautiful son. (I am not fucking with you, Light was just the manga's bishounen boys. He had light brown hair and a clear complexion and dark eyes. He wore a role in the young man's suit. How old was he then, 18?). Soichiro Yagami, who JUST happened to be Light's father, was just as surprised as the rest of us, " Kiraa abilities?! What do you mean?" But he was the only one who said that out loud.

"It is very likely, that's not Kira , whom we know , " Light said. I myself would not run for almost nothing at that point away. I set the headphones to ears, but I do not put music on , so I was able to hear his explanation , " Right Kira does not kill some " pristine " criminals. "

We were all to drop jaws. Son of the analysis was the same as L has. One thing bothered me, yes, like any other, and how the police are looking for died as soon as they revealed his face? Even that was able to deduce that this Kira was not Kira is the same, which became to public. The second Kira was not very smart and admired right Kira. If the second Kira was a fake, L's plan would be null and void - and was the best work until the right Kira would do anything. I am, therefore, does not in itself puzzled that L just asked Yagamis puppies appear as right Kira. At that point, I decided to combine Walter and I expected that the route was more or less clear. Fortunately, no one figured out the Spanish to much of anything...

It was not long after we listened to the Light, written by Kiras answer to Sakura TV-screen. We have arranged things in my opinion (too) well. And we were sure of equality, such as the idiots that the second Kira, copycat, would correspond to that topic.

This happened two days later - what the damn code for the passage of days even that was - that when the "right Kira" had sent a reply to the live to broadcast. Mogi Sakura had to sort out the TV's mail, the rest of us waited. I avoided the glances of the other and I was hoping that no one noticed weaknesses. In particular, the light did not get to notice them. I did not like his habits, his speech and his eyes (Eyes are the mirror of the soul, right?).

"Why are you avoiding eye contact?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I already knew listen, that this guy was the same one that was sent to pick me up from America, and I had managed to jerk badly to monitor all of the eyes. Matsuda I turned towards him and looked dull fashion.

"Are you happy now?" I asked. Goldfish nodded, and I seem to see something garbled signs of frustration on his face.

"Cannot we be friends?" he asked, but I do not respond to that. Matsuda, therefore, stepped back, at the same time snorted silently. Friends? Hah, that's what I hate, that someone will ask things like that without knowing anything about me first. Something smelled to my nose for some reason, a familiar smell.

The smell of burnt human.

Not cast aside the whole thing, so I was able to think of even a single day wisely. I was totally minding my own business. I jumped almost meters are sitting in the air, when was somewhat familiar voice through the speakers;

"Ryuuzaki, said second Kira."

It was Watari. Mail was brought to us by the condition of a lottery win, I thought, while the other could not believe their ears.

"Videos clutch and modifications were exactly the same as in previous videos," continued the voice from L's computer. "Both the envelope and tape are on the way. I will send you the video right now."

A familiar hand-written font appeared in the laptop screen. Scary familiar voice began to speak with enthusiasm;

"Kira –san, thanks for answering! I'll do anything Kira -san says! I would like to meet Kira -san! I do not think Kira - san have eyes, but do not worry! I do not kill Kira -san at any price!"

"He said, ' do not have eyes," repeated the Aizawa . " What does he mean?"

L showed stroke -treated. My state of mind was not very far away. I mean what the hell? What the hell EYE? This case became more bizarre, the more it is examined. The only nutcase in that group seemed to be the person on tape;

" I was considering the meet, without the police will catch us ? When we meet , we change only the identities Shinigamiemme with . "

I was wrong to drink coffee throat. Shinigami? Furthermore, I was getting a stroke when I heard the L- crying in terror of his lungs. Dude had gone sit up in front of laptop and screamed in terror with his hands up for word of the mythology. (Okay, Shinigami isn't one of Japanese of the originally mythology terms. It entered into force some years later). And when L fell to the ground in the end, pouring at the same time to conquer the chair , Matsuda and Aizawa went over to him. I stared round eyes, the whole scene, even in that part of the L sat up as horrified as the end of the tape .

" Shinigami ," he said, barely audibly. "Should I believe that they exist?"

"Seems so," I said.

"Ryuuzaki , it may be that two people speaking nonsense, " Light said. L turned to the Light is now serious. It was somewhat amusing to watch.

"Messages that Kira forced the victims to write in prison, confirm the existence of a shinigami." he1

"Or, it is a code, like Morse code," I said, while I told Walter to update my computer's virus protection. People around me made the most incredible theories. Soichiro was a moment in theory, up to the point - that the band would be one of Kiran by the victim; the killer was able to manipulate the movements of his victims before death. Light annulled it immediately. And his theory was much better. The boy said that if there had been an old Kira, he would not have answered to our fake tape. The killer had not been so stupid that would have gone to the play, and made it clear that L would appear on the right of his person on TV - and that he would have killed for this. The consultation again - even someone's mouth - was a blow below the belt. Aizawa said after that the two Kira had already met and were using those terms are amazing just to confuse us, which support my theory. L again said that it was not likely to be so. As Light said, if they had met, right Kira would not have given up the plan to kill him. The second Kira is trying to do what is right Kira would do the right murderer would do anything to achieve the goal. The second Kira does not behave professionally Kiran goal to "change the world by punishing the criminals and those who settle in my way ." The second Kira would do what he must do the habit of imitation. A little scary, too. In particular, if the two will make alliance. I was once an exceptionally agree with the Light;

"Second Kira is not interested in improving the world, but about who has the right Kira. Then, perhaps a "shinigami " is the property of their code , which they kill . Identification of persons Shinigami could mean that they'll check their identity by killing someone for a rendezvous. "

" ... I agree," L said. "And the most important thing is that this "shinigami"is something that is common to both Kira. It will help us to realize a little bit more. "

"What are we going to do?" Light said. "Responding? If we do it wrong, he will realize that we do not know anything, and we are not Kira."

"No, we will leave the next move the adoption of both Kiras . "

We were amazed, but at some level I began to think that L was not from this world;

"The answer now making another Kira , assuming that he has not figured out the answer to be a lie, he is a moderate informed about of events . His goal of getting the right Kiran attention has already been revealed. Using words that only they can understand; copycat Kira plans a message to Sakura TV's six o'clock newscast. Kira is forced to minimize the contact of the second Kira and the police. If this continues, I do not know what's going to happen. Perhaps the real Kira finally decides to send your own video message. Right now, the only way that we can use is the Sakura TV. There are many unreliable sources of Kira ... thousands. So far, it is also difficult to Kiras to meet each other online. There is nothing more reliable than the direct murder of Sakura TV-screen. It is also expected that the second Kira is a good technology, let alone a smart and disciplined ..."

When L had finished his explanation, I had to try on his forehead. All of this was a little bit surprised, especially my actions item. The silence was very uncomfortable.

"This feels actually a person," I said and left the scene while listening to some Finnish punk band.

I found myself going to that with a glass of Matsuda. Bar, where we were, was one in which the Beatles would have been able to make the early years of its career. Such a bar, the toilet was able to sit for HIV and syphilis at the same time, and at its peak. Matsuda ordered the beer, and I very expensive tequila, even though I had empty pockets. The bar was dark lighting, there is playing shit music, and colorful set was spread around. Perhaps the best I heard at that night was the Aqua's Barbie Girl. If Matsuda wished to get away from singleness, it would not work in such a place. (My, the worst date had been just that kind of place).

"This is a nice place," Matsuda said, as anticipating my thoughts. I said it did not matter. I'm not interested to be there. I felt eyes of perverts on my back. How do they wanted me in name of lolicon name and thought to cut me off limbs and tear guts out. No thanks.

"This is interesting," I said after getting a clear liquid down. Añejo - quality beverage tasted in my mouth almost like vanilla chocolate. The taste should taste in my mouth for a long time, I knew that enough of the world's demise. Matsuda looked at me surprised when I swirl an empty aroma glass. I started to explain something rabbit in windshield, and that it was only possible with the power of a second impact, usually it was a human. I said to myself, Kira case of the same kinds of interesting shit. Perhaps it is because of these things where I spent most of my time either unconscious or at risk of alcohol poisoning .

Matsuda could not be asking about what happened to me around the same time as Ukita ... Say the name of the cause in me a sense of melancholy as ever. Ukita did not have to be brightest, but he had the courage to spare . I'm not in the mood to talk about it. But somehow I managed to say, the fact that since a child I was trying to make disappear;

"I have a heart condition."

Matsuda went mournfully. I ordered new tequila, this time silver. It was a completely pure tequila, which had not been aged for a long time. I got it down quickly; I thought it was much more difficult.

'Then ...," my companion started, but remained silent. He did not get to talk about the case in public, it was one of the lifeblood - and I do not have any is inflated by, it was an unwritten rule of life and death at that point. But I would guess what Matsuda thought. The cause of death would be a natural, if I'll die of heart attack...

"You'll pay," I said as I stood up. Matsuda looked at me puzzled. But I felt so much lighter. At least I got my head clear.

TBC

1


	8. 7 In Loving Memory

7 In Loving Memory

The funeral, where I had gone without explanation, were small, just like I wanted. I didn't put anything special to tombstone. It said only that "In loving memory of loving little brother. Left missing big sister K and big brother J." I did not want to think about the whole thing. The deceased was like my OWN child, which was one of irony. I did not want to believe that it was the Beyond lay in the headstone below us. I was dressed in a red- white; I also had the black above. We didn't have any images of the deceased, which was a grave-digger, a little suspicious, but I did not say anything. I held my tears. Burial casket was red, as it was supposed to be. Subscribe to the funeral cost of property, but it brought peace of mind.

Miyami was next to me, mainly just to support me. He did not care about the boy like me. I didn't care, as long as I was not alone in standing there. Immediately after the last shovelful mold was placed onto Beyond's grave, I let the first tear out. Then the second. In the end I could not stop crying. Howled like a weak troll, I buried my face in my hands. I was repeating something confusing. My brother gave me a hug and probably feared that I would pass out. He whispered in my ear the words that I could not imagine her saying. He said the Japanese translation in a English song. That song was not my favorite song, but it fit the mood and helped me feel better.

_Thanks for all you've done_

_I've missed you for so long_

_I can't believe you're gone_

_You still live in me_

_I feel you in the wind_

_You guide me constantly_

Somehow, I had exactly the same view Miyami's song selection. It would have taken more time .

"K *****, you've had enough..."

It was a mistake to force myself to go work. All over the tequila was aggravated discount hiding near the liquor store. Also because I was afraid to snip them cheap nitrous, which was L have done for me. Was he worried about, or did he fool me in the face, I was not sure any more about that.

Anyway. I never had been in such a bad drunk. (I made a clear four tequila bottles about an hour). I sat limp leaning on a metal table and computer keyboards, I fell all the time and when I finally fell, I felt, how the jaw bone almost broke down after hitting the table and on the floor. Crying was very close, but I did not any longer. I threw up on me when I swung my back to help protect my wires. What an embarrassment peak. Overall, that idiot stared at me. Fortunately, at that time, no one else was either awake or location. L rose from his chair and pulled me up. The vomit was leaking along my chest and my stomach. Because it was such that it was able to put out the fire, there is nothing left for doubt. He somehow got to drag me to the house of general shower room quietly and almost unnoticed. My legs didn't hold at all on floor and threw up on the way three times.

I didn't get panic about that he had stripped me. I was wearing some clothes I was using in funerals - a white collared shirt and dark pants – they were easy to take off me. L took his shirt off as routine, we had we done that before. Damn the chest. It's not very muscular, but in L's way a sexy, lean and boyish. I was naked in front of him; guy himself had only his jeans. Ulterior motives either do not think that, despite be. I turned her back, I took a shower support, I needed all my strength to remain upright. He put the shower on. For a moment he did not do anything. Okay, after all, a bit of a strange situation up to us , but the poor could not afford to be fastidious , such as the right my mother once said . She hardly meant it as getting ass on the shoulder withdrawal and the shower going and deceptively simple-minded ex - boyfriend, but still. L put the shower on and we gave inside of my stomach bag leach off my content.

And again I became something up. It was pure spirits. It was flying around and it was mixed with water. I could not think of anything more sensible. I took off my grip - in other unintended - and to collapse to the ground. I cried like crazy. L did not react in any way. He just looked at me, even though I would have liked. They are insensitive eyes seemed to be accusing me that I had what I had. And I would not have put in, if he had begun to mock me. But he was silent and motionless for as long as I cried. When I eventually even if not, I dared to look at the L. Yes, he just stared at me. I was ashamed to. Angered. Pissed. Why it always me?

"Did you get enough?" My companion asked. I nodded silently. He took me by the armpits and lifted up. My feet were still numb. I did not know what I wanted to ask with my eyes. I just noticed that relies on a hug and L's. I felt under my arms the way he was breathing. The compression would be too tight, but when I was easing off, he said;

"If you loosen your grip, you'll fall over."

So I didn't easy grip on. I felt like crying so much. I made a new tear. Enough so that it hit the L's pants enough to wet pant legs.

"Speak to me," I said suddenly. My companion did not know what to think, I can sense it in her taken off .

"Like what?" he asked.

"I do not care . Shout, whisper, anything. "

I felt like an idiot, rather than ever. I hated that feeling, my own feelings - so L is beyond the point. It's like inside me would have been a blob. Where it did even came from? How I would have gotten it out?

I felt arms around me. They were thin, like that man's entire being. I leaned back against him, the whole force. I felt safe in my breast press upon his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder and ease grip on. My feet started to tingle, they began to sense.

"Beyond bothers you, huh?" L said, though he knew straight answer for sure. I nodded. I had no choice. I told him all of a sudden everything from the date of my world broking news had reached me. The past few months, of my feelings and how I feel sick the whole fucking time. I began to be tired a shit. I feel like the last one was bad when it came to September 11 That, too, would have been enough time.

"Two Kiras have probably have contact with each other, " said their forces yet , what I still had left . My companion nodded and clenched grip like a baby, which protected his toy. That's what it was. We were in each other's very own toys. LOL .

"Do not drink anymore," L said, even asked. I could only nod in agreement.

I do not even want to know what in him - both of us - went. L brought me to the wall, which was the view from a neighboring shower stall. It is followed by a kiss tasted in my mouth sweet pastry and a mixture of alcohol - it was like my unhealthy breakfast.

"What's this?' I asked.

"It's a kiss."

"Yeah, I know. But why?"

"I guess it is now obvious?"

It hit me like a thousand needles. I felt really warm and painful at the same time. I wanted him so. Why?

I got myself twisted enough, so that I was able to open the zip of his pants. He kissed my neck and I get aroused, even though he hasn't even done anything yet. Have you read book called Angela's Ashes? For us, if practicable knee twister's guests were familiar with the situation, when we were both wet and off the genitals. Hot and hard cock inside of me was kind of awakening. Alcohol would burn much more quickly than if we had just done it like two friends would do it.

And since then I've tried to keep that promise, I would not drink any more.

Again, the worst mistake of my life. They should be able to get the list, and then later more. Oddly enough - a heck of a miracle - I had not gone out, but suffered a decline in drunkenness and hangovers at the same time - and on top of everything I remained wide awake the next few days. Only by smelling my liquor bottle, I realized that there was something extra. It smelled like caffeine tablet, and any other legitimate. If I had not been so powerless, I would have killed it ... childish nerd Gestapo with my bare hands, tore his head and bowels, and sold them to an online auction. Fortunately, the ideas cannot be killed. (Even if I knew that Kira could have killed other than supernaturally, it needed more).

It, then, we - I and the other team members, with the exception of the man himself. We studied the evidence as little devils. I thought about taking guts out of L, but it was not so long ago - son of a bitch came in the door. Aizawa, our own African heads turned to him and said that the evidence had now a sense. All indications are serious about actual, like I had since the first ... "play" starting to think about. L did not pay attention, but walked in front of their computers.

"Watari, did she say anything?" he asked. A familiar voice answered the negative. The girl is said to have said anything ... let alone complained about the arrangement. What the hell? What that bastard had now come up with?

"Okay, send the picture to us," L said calmly. I prepared to hit her teeth from the mouth, and the new king of Lachish. In fact it related to hurt my chest badly.

"Is it a good idea?" Watari said, but did all the necessary on L's command anyway.

We were all very shocked. Image that we saw; was a young girl. He had been tied up and without a cloth over her image would have reminded me of that stupid lesson of shibari in workshop. The girl was blonde, had pigtails , about twenty-years-old . A little younger than me. What's more, his eyes were covered. Why had to say my theory on how the second Kira kills? This girl was according to the murderer, it's the only logical explanation. And if she were innocent, that trick would be a silly idea, but L was sure that it was just the girl. All the evidence fingerprints with the exception of talking about were against this girly girl. Even so, I felt sorry for her.

" ... Wait a minute," I said , and leaned toward the display . For a second, L and Soichiro discussed with the arrest of Light - at last, so the - before I looked at him.

"Is that Misa - Misa? L, now I know what I want for Christmas."

"Let's see," my secret toy said and drank his coffee. I leaned towards him and wished death threat and pre- happy new year. Chinese.

"Where did that come from?" He asked in the same language.

"Think twice before you put stimulant in to my tequila," I said with the wall of the neighboring country. "I have not slept in a week. "

"Oh," was the answer, more and mandarin. "I was wondering that if it has too much."

"ASSHOLE!"

"Yeah, yeah. Would you go, I have work pending. "

I went thus relegated to the background. I tried to digest, like others we have heard , and I Matsuda sat next to each other for some reason . We were silent, at least for the moment.

"What's wrong0?" Matsuda asked in the end, probably after realizing that my eyes competed with L's. "You look like resurrected man."

"L rolled my Tequila with stimulants," said the growling and mutters intermediate form, and I said to myself, still, I could still sleep glance at . Matsuda almost laughed, amused, and a mixture of shitty, but looked him so badly that I would have been able to be in Misa's place. Yes, it would have been better - the girl was going to be a very rich life in front of that sort of look. I looked at myself as quietly as I could. Did I even place in the country?

Since we did not seem to be just the place - none of us L is the exception not, therefore, had much to do - the silence was as suicide, and as in Agatha Christie's books, a very notorious. It came to me immediately think of the saved and not one of the book into the movie, black and white, which I had ever seen side by force. It was very distressing film. Matsuda looked towards where he was responsible for up to fearful expression.

"Want to go to the bar?" Asked and looked at the L. He did not react in any way, just focused on his works.

"You hated to be the place where we were," Matsuda said, and he was not wrong. I hated the place; I got pissed off when I thought about it.

"Anything is better than the oppressive silence," I said, but did not seem willing to be company. " I'll offer."

"Oh?" Matsuda stood up and brought up his pants. "Well, in that case ..."

We went to the part of the city and the tavern by Matsuda's car.

But I do not drink at the bar, for some strange knowledge, no other than light coke. If even the thought of wine came to me either feel bad or feel bad. I thought at the beginning due to the pains of a conscience, but when I threw up coca- cola in the Miyami's sink, I was sure that something is wrong.

"Go to the doctor," said Miyami after seeing my vomit last time that night. I shook my head. I did not want to go. I did have my brother, who knew things .

I stood up and I strode the living room on the couch. Miyami brought water and drank it completely. I had a hell of a thirst, even if the nausea took the victory over that, too.

"I think I know what I have," I said. "But now I want to just sleep ."

For the first time in days I could even close my eyes. For once, I was so much tired that I could sleep all the time. L may be enough to pay for this; that was what I though before I lost my unconscious due to the reality and fell asleep.

TBC


	9. The Only One

A / N ; Naruto is mocked in this chapter. Before some of readers will begin to say that I'm Naruto hater, let me tell you, I don't hate the series. The series is one of my favorites and I follow it regularly. Enjoy the reading this chapter.

8 The Only One

"How did it go?"

I was quite ending point. Makeup had gone, because my eyes loved get wet at that day. I was angered. For Misa's and for my own behalf. Overall, on top of the money was totally finals - the last thirty yen went to shit and the women's magazine bar per. (The magazine I bought it because it was taught how to tie a boyfriend in a cute package. Baton of coconut chocolate was something special, that I had wanted all day).

I fell on the couch. The first thing that hit my hand, there was a remote control. Larger forces of the universe told me, therefore, to put the TV set on. From there came one of the document, the contents of which I do not really taken clear. Not that my eyes were crossed. My brother, who looked for the same reason as me one dead - we both had a tough day at work, even though we did different their jobs - was too curious about how the hell I went out there "in room number fourteen" .

That is what the doctor said. I shudder to think the waiting rooms go by. Eventually, I turned towards my brother with my eyes closed; my eyebrows were almost touching each other. My face was like the dead, and spawned a panda. Informative sigh came from his lips.

"All those brats, the smell, the atmosphere," I began to list and I felt how the chills in my back when I went along. All the kids were there less or more in sugar, hospital sterile smell had never been one of my favorites and the atmosphere could not even talk. And mentioned that women, mothers of children, were almost all knocked up and looked crooked at me. Some even whispered that I had a really bad mother.

"So you didn't go," said Miyami summarized worn lately nutshell. I nodded my head and wondering how I could come up with something stupid explanation of L, even though it really was not. Childish anger butt wanted to even the slightest hint of a realistic explanation for the absence. My brother growling and groaning of the game was to tear his pants and went to pull the L is beaten up, if I had not been looking so much buried . Instead of shouting Miyami took the closet -alcoholic champagne and uncorked it. Cap flew over my head window and ricocheted into my lap. He would even calculate the flight path of the thing was a sick piece of shit. I just remember looking in at him and I would have liked to hit Miyami as soon as he had said;

"I think you're a bit of an idiot, Bakumi."

I grunt something vague resistance. Miyami knew the gender with certainty that the IQ wasn't very low, even if it is proved to the White House hodge-podge. We drank the moments after the sparkling wine, which tasted like shit in my mouth and piss water. How I missed tequila...

I did not go to work. I walked around the streets of Tokyo, and I was trying to get my thoughts clear. The matter is not helped by the fact that if I went back to where I was supposed to not be, I would see three people in custody monitors. No, thank you. Last upstairs, for God knows when it was, was quite enough.

My feet took me to Ikebokuro's Otome Road. Thus, only the legs - and the metro trains and buses. At the same time I remembered that there was a butler cafe, where sometimes I was able to unwind from my thoughts. Travel across the street to get there took about half an hour. Would have lasted longer than the multitude of the people, but they were able to even get used to . And the wheeling and dealing over the places where space is limited, we would be in blood with Japanese. Now consider how many people in Tokyo alone have? There could even lead to suffocation.

I entered the familiar doors. The place reminded me of 1800s English manor . I remember the furniture was commissioned specifically for the place, such as curtains and butlers wear. Always when I entered to the café, I had that feeling that I have jumped back in time. Even when I went to the table and the waiter fanfare, he took my order. A private butler would have been the right choice for me man. For the man, I had a piercing, but soberly and so soon, that his eyes were blue - he wore colored contact lenses. But something about him was missing. Yes - I wondered at those things when I have the cafe.

I heard some discussion of new generation Otaku's about Naruto. An interesting aspect of the comparison to that of my generation spoke of Bakuman and Lupin. Where time had gone? Now the entire cartoon, which came from the TV, it was full of shit. No one, he shall bring FUCK, just interested in how the Ninjas rotate on the TV the most bizarre positions and shapes , trying to beat each other shit courtyard. Overall, on top of the female characters resembled each other too much to nature and the numerous references to yaoi, I do not want to even start. Not really struck a garbage of money (even if it was Kabuto cute case...) In fact, I think more of such series, with either sex or with excessive violence - in the best case, both.

I decided to get up from the table before the order had been received. I did not want to listen to those idiots anymore.

I do not have time to go to far from the tree , before it started raining . Entered the water from the sky as Esther sucks, but those who did not have an umbrella, realized as a shelter . Everybody but me . It must have been amusing to see someone looking punk woman in the middle of the street in the rain, soaking wet, lost, and maybe even cried a bit - all in one package. My phone rang for hundred times. I did not answer the call is ringing voice. Only after it had ceased reminding himself, I looked my calls.

L had called 75 times. Of course, he had the information as "You'll answer or you'll don't, whatever." I kept the phone in my hand; I couldn't just put it in your pocket. How comfortable I could tell the news, Kira, even if I do not actually inside my head I did not know where we went? On the other hand I was not willing to find out. Too many deaths. Too many memories. As I number of other things that were related to the case. That case was to tear my head off mentally and was going to replace it with someone else's site. (Sorry about the image in the minds, but sometimes the early stages of my career, that kind of investigation cases).

My phone rang again. I decided to answer. Monotone voice asked my whereabouts. I said I did not come right back to work.

"Why?" The wonder was even a question.

"I just can't," I said, and I think I even sound like it. I could fall asleep standing. "But I'm just out of the rest of the week - that is, for four days.

"Approved."

"Don't say you understand, " I said, before the partners in dialogue had time to open his mouth . "You may not be able to stand fully in my shoes. "

"It is the same," was a very straight answer. The silence, after the sneer, to indicate assent. Son of a bitch would, after all, almost up to get the hang of. I did not say anything the moment, but something in my brain got to do damn stores. Out of my mouth came a very strong word, phrase, in fact, in Japanese;

_Aishiteru koto._

It means that "I love you". It is not even a whisper about the general public, but it came to me in the middle of the street with a clean and clear voice. I made almost crying when I was hoping in my head a time machine, I could go on for half a minute back in time past, and hockey me with open hand, back of the head.

"Oh" L said, even a surprised. Hardly even he knew how to wait for it. I was expecting something silly , sarcastic comments even that, so I prepared myself to the teeth and ripped , but the response was roughly proportional to the case;

"Do not expect too much from the man."

So it went, unfortunately. Not that I should not even expect too much from a man who still bites his nails. I was able to just laugh a bit even some that L had a reason to end the call. Before that, however, he told me to rest (to investigate), and to find out my head (not to drink), supposedly it easy. Rain too had ceased. I began to feel cold. At least I felt something. I was alive.

I did not put mobiles directly from your pocket. I called to Miyami. He had, fortunately, no surgery or the other, so he was able to respond to my call.

"What now?" his respond sounded that bored. I swallowed my anger; I just wanted some assurance to all those shit. In particular, as to whether I can die due to Kira, and even more so that it looks straight up like the real thing for sure.

"Book me a research," I said to the phone.

"What?" Miyami asked. He yawned - apparently uninterested night's sleep - but he was clearly get pissed of management of my illness. It was a subject that did not interest either at all, but it had to be done . A bit like filling a tax return, it does not come with any.

"Mental and physical," I answered, and I felt how my eyebrows tend towards each other. "The whole treatment, preferably. As well as the mental health and for my heart."

"What the hell the fuck are you now that you are done , K ?" Miyami yelled at me the strength with which she made me hold a hearing device a meter away from my ear , and that more than half of the close to olleista looked at me puzzled . I took a cell phone , however, closer to myself , just to catch my ear .

"I followed your advice, I told my emotions and I got a response. I just need a mental examination, that the end result will endure. "

My brother was quiet for a very long time. I knew that the silence is deadly hell and hellish prepared to preach. Then , after that, he shouted with all our might in Mandarin that I was a wanton asshole and an idiot , and that in time all of us - as the case Kira may bouquet on the outside of the researchers in the close - to destruction. Miyami was perhaps more concerned about his own skin than anyone else's. If he got fired, it was good-bye as an extravagant lifestyle. Grunt that I understand everything he says. So this was thanks to that I followed my brother's advice? Thank you, excuse me and goodbye.

"I'll go now," I said finally . " Book me those studies. NOW. IMMEDIATELY. BYE. "

Switch the call and I walked away from the scene.

I went back the next night for the "headquarters" for which my brother had begun to be appointed to the place. When I entered I was more or less quiet. None of the detainees did not speak; I even heard they were not alive. L actually did not pay attention to me at first. Apparently, he felt that he was basically lied to my face, and it was, therefore, even angry. I think also that I lied. That wasn't a fair trick, I do not intend to deny. I went to him, sitting on a chair and looked at the monitors. Together those showed Misa, second Light and third Soichiro. And, yes, I still felt sick. Even though I had seen cases like that my work, I just ... I do not know. Perhaps also in part due to Los Angeles and the case of L presence.

"That's what you said ... the phone, " L started and seemed even embarrassed. We looked at each other. In the silence L looked at me like a mad who has witnessed. Then, childish asshole lips came a sardonic laugh the first. The separator somewhat understated laughing the midst of that I looked quite dead Panda. I mumbled that it would be. I wanted to him in the face at one thousand times at my life. All in it - amusing and pissed off emotionally after - was the deep silence of the tomb, the atmosphere, where we started a couple of minutes ago.

"That thing in the phone," my companion said, finally, in violation of break the bubble, and still didn't believe the whole thing. I looked him in the eye. He really was very embarrassed - it's the same great detective was confused as a child, which was taken to sucker your face.

"Did you really mean it?"

I looked into his eyes in more detail. He wanted to know the honest answer. So I nodded. "I could not lie about it," I said. "You hate it - unless it is linked to the case - and so I hate it, in the end, too."

I ended up leaning against the L is against. He smelled really sweet tooth, which was to be expected up to the diet. He smelled some meat and booze. The silence around us was no longer so bad and embarrassed.

"Were you so serious?' I asked. Your early reply contemplation led me to accelerate the point of "zero to sixty" in seconds.

"Why to lie?" Crow head asked me, and turned his eyes on the monitor. At some point, I felt his breath in my hair and fingers in the fluff behind my ears. The familiar feeling with a piece of heaven in the stomach just felt stronger. It is in that place at that time - the desire to not ask for time and place, good friends. My breathing would go heavier and heavier. My pants were moist. Do not just now saying that incited me to situations where I could have get cough?

"I haven't even done anything yet," L said, with the declaring tone. He was right, the majority our actions toward one another was the fact that I leaned against my "toy". Nothing else. Nothing more, nothing less. "Do you want to do it now?

I didn't do or say anything for a response. I would have liked to do it, at least a part of me, but on the other hand does not. Abstained, therefore, only the caress and kissing. L caressed my breasts and I at what part of him, our tongues touched each other the whole damn time. And monitors revolve more and more, showing what happened confinement. A person who does not have a visible conscience or empathy, thought it was normal. I just felt that someone was staring at me through the camera. So definitely felt all of those who L put behind bars and that he disturbed the peace of cameras. Was I even worse when I loved, and I wanted nothing short of people who put them there and I wanted to feel his touch whenever I wanted to fuck that childish idiot? No one; couldn't answer to that question. Not even me myself.

Fortunately, we were not so rotten, we would not have realized to stop in time. All of the five -meter radius was messed up and I helped to organize it all over again. I fixed my makeup few moments after the jobs to the toilet, rinsed my face worn putty before it. The old scar was still in my right cheek, already very pale , but otherwise looked in the mirror pretty young woman. My head was flooded just to see the faces, all the pain and anger I felt in my parents' death . The pain usually tear me in half sooner or later , but for now something - someone - cleaned my wounds . It's someone sitting in an odd position, a few doors from opening.

I'm not even going to say good-bye when I left back to the bathroom. Maybe "slightly" exaggerated kiss goodnight enough to think of the body. L, however, got me with my eyes closed and I heard him saying, "goodbye, Bakumi". I said the same to him, before get lost from the place.

A/N2; One-shot special for over 200 views and two favorites! Please, stay tuned!


End file.
